


Иван да Серый Волк

by navia_tedeska



Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Иван-царевич и серый волк | Ivan Tsarevich and the Fire Bird and the Gray Wolf
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Fairy Tale Retellings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: Иван был совсем не дурак, да и Волк - не совсем волк, а вот всё остальное точно было взаправду - и приключения, и дружба, и смерть, и даже любовь





	Иван да Серый Волк

**Author's Note:**

> Я знаю, что не первая и точно не последняя, кто обращается к этой сказке)) но она настолько чудесна, особенно если вовремя начать задавать вопросы "а зачем?" И "а почему?"  
> Был ли Иван таким деревом, как нам говорили в сказке? Или о многом умолчали? И чего Волк за ним увязался? О том сказка не рассказала. О таком вообще вслух раньше не говорили, мычали смущённо и краснели, а я не из робких, всё вам расскажу)))))  
> Мой мозг крутился вокруг этой истории давно, уже несколько лет, но сейчас, после очередного пинка в виде истории об Иване от Niamaru, я не смогла удержаться и снова засунуть её в долгий ящик. Она закончена, но, думаю, вполне возможны и следующие части. Когда-нибудь, может быть... ХD
> 
> Жанры:  
> Романтика, Юмор, Драма, Мистика, Детектив, Экшн (action), Ужасы, Hurt/comfort, Мифические существа, Исторические эпохи, Первый раз, Дружба  
> Предупреждения:  
> Смерть основного персонажа, Насилие, Кинк, Смена сущности, UST, Элементы гета  
> Метки:  
> Воскрешение, Оборотни, Приключения, Счастливый финал

_«Иван да Марья»  
«Муж да жена — одна сатана»  
«Да» — это тебе не какое-то там «и»_

— I — 

В далёком царстве, в Тридевятом государстве правил царь Берендей, и было у него три сына. Только дела ему последнее время ни до сыновей, ни до царства своего не было: то ли петух в темя клюнул, или бес в ребро ткнул — кому как больше по нраву злословить было за царской спиной, — а задумал царь сызнова жениться. Да не просто жениться, лишь бы пирком погулять за свадебку. Воспылал Берендей на старости лет страстью неземною, опаляющей к молодой девице, прекрасной заморской царевне, одной из дочек самого Шамохана.

Грезил о ней одной, старый, все портреты заморских мастеров с её изображением скупил, полказны на дорогие подарки спустил, с послами да стихами их отсылал — всё одно. Не даёт согласие на брак Шамохан, не хочет за него идти царевна. «Стар ты, слишком, Берендеюшка, — пишет ему в ответ проказница. — Не дай Аллах, возляжем с тобою на ложе шёлковое, тут-то ты Всевышнему душу и отдашь, меня вдовой оставишь. А кто за царством твоим присмотрит? Кто меня обласкает, приголубит?»

Берендей от тех писем ещё больше распалялся, в покоях своих, портретами царевны увешанных, запирался и подолгу не выходил. А на портретах то, сказать стыдно, всего глаза над чадрой и видно, больше ничего. Однако ж, хватило и малого старому сластолюбцу — совсем забросил дела государственные, слышать не хочет ни о тратах, ни о казне, ни о степняках на юге, на пограничные деревни набегающих и исчезающих раньше, чем успевали в колокол тревогу бить. Только, знай, гонял служку своего, умника-книгочея, чтобы книжки в царской библиотеке все перебрал, а нашел средство, как ему враз окрепнуть и помолодеть. Чтобы, значит, на ложе с молодой царевной не опростоволоситься.

Старшие братья о помутнении родительском шептались неодобрительно. Заботы все о царстве-государстве на их плечи легли, а награды за то было — шиш. Им самим самая пора подошла жениться да на трон претендовать. А тут такая напасть…

Младший же, Ваня, отца жалел. Хоть и холоден был к нему родитель, никогда лишний раз разговора не начнет, по голове не погладит, в его светёлку не заглянет. С самого детства так было, всё потому, что Ваня, поздний ребенок, рождением своим матушку загубил. Умерла она, отмучившись, однако со счастливой улыбкой новорожденного сына в руках обнимая. Царь, любимую царицу потеряв, страшно закручинился. Сына младшего, как сорняк растущего, не замечал почти, а старшие к тому времени уже взрослые были, за сопливым смотреть им было не с руки. Так и выросла пропасть, что отделяла Ивана от родных, да всё ж не один он был. Девка, полонянка-степница, что матери во всех делах верно служила, стала ему нянькой. То ли царица перед смертью завещала ей о сыне позаботиться, то ли по велению сердца своего к царевичу потянуло, а полюбила она младшего сына царского всей душой, как родного. Бдела над ним днём и ночью, учила играм весёлым, а как подрос — начала сказывать про заморские страны, языкам потихоньку учить, письму да чтению.

Наставляла его нянюшка и в житейской премудрости — кому что говорить, а где помалкивать, да как с кинжалом степняцким, кривым, обращаться умело; как им в яблоко с десяти шагов попадать в самую серёдку. Непростая то была девка, только сам Ваня о том много позже стал думать. Уже когда возмужал, и нянька стала ему не по возрасту; когда исчезла однажды со двора, словно и не было. Оставила Ване только кинжал свой в ножнах ладных, кожаных, да белый вышитый платочек на память. На том по всем сторонкам каймой васильки цвели, как живые.

«Как твои глаза, свет мой Ванюша, точь-в-точь как у матушки твоей, небесной лазури в них налили, не иначе».

Исчезла нянька, никто её и не искал — после смерти царицы она только младшим царским сыном ведала, добра чужого с собой не снесла, а значит, Бог ей судья и путь на все четыре стороны.

А Ваня часто о своей няньке вспоминал. Премудрость её и добрый нрав, тёмные, почти чёрные очи и смешливые лучики-морщинки. Как учила его в каждой бочке затычкой не быть, сидеть тихохонько до поры до времени, норов свой да голову светлую не выказывать — целее будет. А уж как дело припрёт — тогда не отлынивать, браться за него со всем умением да удалью.

Только одно дело — премудрости со слов учиться да в книжках читать, которые Ваня за столько лет все из библиотеки в свою светлицу да обратно перетаскал. И совсем другое — собраться с духом, выехать за пределы царского терема, двора, самого Бела Града — других посмотреть и себя показать, премудрость на деле применить. Не хватало Ване опыта, ну так и дела достойного по его плечу не находилось. Братья в свою политику его не звали, Ваня и сам не стремился. Помнил, как няня ругалась: «ох уж гадючье тут гнездо, помяни моё слово, а как Марфа-царица померла, так вовсе от рук отбились». Суть слов Ваня разумел не до конца, но испытывал естественный отворот от дел государственных. Зато книги любил больше молока парного — читал втихомолку, чтобы не видели, не спрашивали. С мечом да луком тугим ещё любил в лес ходить, поиграться, старую берёзу прорубать, силушку молодецкую потешить, и при том Воеводе на глазах не мелькать, братьев своим умением не смущать. Охотиться Ваня не любил — зверьё жалел. Поедет с братьями на охоту, кабана загонять, а сам невзначай в сторону свернёт, грибов наберёт да ягод. Лежит себе на мягком мху, землянику губами давит да травки-папоротни зарисовывает на пергаменте угольком — пока рожок общий сбор не затрубит.

Жалел Ваня родителя всей душой. Хоть и не винил себя в смерти царицы-матушки, а всё одно глядеть в холодные, печальные глаза отца было тяжело. Потому, когда влюбился вдруг царь Берендей и повеселел, потеплел ко всем без исключения, ожил будто — и у Вани от сердца отлегло. Нашёл он для царя-батюшки книгу о близлежащих государствах, где говорилось, мол, у соседа их, царя Агромена, сад волшебный при тереме есть. А в саду том растёт яблоня с молодильными яблоками. Кто такое яблочко съест — пяток лет с себя скинет, про болезни забудет, мужскую силу вернёт или женскую красоту, смотря кто есть будет. Можно хоть несколько штук употребить, да не больше десяти — чтобы не отравиться.

Книгу он подложил в библиотеку на видное место — служка быстро найдёт; а сам вернулся на привычное: сидел тихо, смотрел в оба да помалкивал, пока дело по его плечам не появилось.

Указ царя скоро облетел весь Белый Град: созвал Берендей всю челядь и объявил, что вознаградит того, кто ему от царя Агромена молодильных яблок привезёт. Не просто вознаградит, а исполнит заветное желание со всей царской щедростью.

Тут челядь зашепталась, и братья завторили, зашушукались в сторонке. Агромен хоть и не воевал с Белым Градом, однако ж добрым нравом не славился. Жёстким был человеком и на выдумки хитрым. Долго ли, коротко ли, договорились братья; вышел старший и стал такую речь держать:

— Я поеду, царь-батюшка, добуду тебе молодильных яблок. Но и ты изволь помнить, что обещал желание по-царски исполнить. Да слово своё сдержи.

Что за желание у старшего, Иван был ни сном, ни духом. Но, видать, серьезное, раз он решил попытать удачи у Агромена.

Взял тот доброго коня, меч свой да лук, да снеди в дорожку — и отправился в путь. Как уехал, так и исчез, как сквозь землю провалился. Тем временем делами в царстве средний брат заправлял, и видно было Ване, что долгим отсутствием старшего он недоволен.

Царь меж тем снова загрустил. Сына пропавшего оплакал, да снова созвал челядь.

— Али не осталось во всем Белом Граде смельчаков? Али никто не в силах царю своему батюшке угодить, старого потешить?

Думал долго средний брат, но все же решился. Получил отчее благословение и отправился в путь-дорогу. Да только как отправился, так и пропал. Месяц прошел и другой проходит, все нет его.  
Совсем закручинился царь Берендей, не ест не пьет, сына оплакивает да всё на портрет царевны смотрит, вздыхает.

К концу третьего месяца снова созвал он челядь.

— Нет больше мочи моей ждать, сам поеду к царю Агромену, за сыновей спрошу да яблок молодильных добуду.

Тут уж Иван не мог смолчать. Вышел из-за деревянной резной колонны, откуда самый лучший обзор открывался, опустился перед батюшкой на колено. А тот смотрит на него, словно первый раз видит и не узнаёт.

— Позволь, батюшка, мне счастья попытать. Добыть для тебя яблок, да о братьях вести принести. Прошу твоего отчего благословения, — выпалил это Ваня и голову склонил, кудрями пшеничными завесился. Щёки горят, сердце как горлица в силках бьётся, чужие взгляды в спину и плечи впиваются, и страшно, что отпустят, и сладко, что, наконец, дело по нему сыскалось. Дождался.

Кашлянул царь Берендей. Служку доверенного подозвал, пошептался о чём-то. Наконец, погладил задумчиво седую бороду и кивнул.

— Хорошо, Ваня. Благословляю тебя, сын мой младшой. Собирайся в путь-дорогу и добудь мне яблок молодильных. Да о братьях пропавших разузнай. И возвращайся скорее, — отец тяжело поднялся и, подойдя, положил свою сухую, утратившую былую силу руку ему на плечо.

Ваня не стал рассвета ждать — выехал на пегом спокойном мерине из Бела Града ещё затемно — и назад на башенки и крыши теремов за белокаменными стенами не оглядывался. В ушах до сих пор звучал голос царя-батюшки «сын мой, сын мой». Сын! Признал! Может, и правда переменится родитель, станет теплее с ним, ласковее?

Весь от этих мыслей в трепете и предвкушении, не испытывая никаких сомнений или страхов, Ваня удалялся от отчего дома по одной-единственной дороге на тридесятое царство, к царю Агромену. Насвистывал развеселую песенку и знать не знал, какие испытания приготовила ему насмешница-судьба.

— II — 

Долго ли, коротко ли ехал Иван, а никого по пути-дороге не встретил. Утро меж тем сменилось днём, а день сызнова — ночью. Стало его в сон клонить. Только хотел Ваня привал устроить, как видит — стоит на дороге камень, точно змиев зуб из земли торчит. А на камне том письмена старые, едва видные.

_Налево пойти — женату быти._

_Прямо пойти — коня потеряти._

_Направо пойти — себя потеряти._

Жениться Ване было не с руки, конём он пуще себя дорожил. Вот и повертал на правую дорогу. Ехал-ехал, заехал в дремучий лес. Спешился и повёл коня меж елями вековыми, пока не нашёл удобную полянку. Спутал мерину ноги и, стянув на себя шерстяную попону, упал на игольный мягкий настил и уснул как убитый.

Спал бы ещё, да проснулся от чавканья и звериного утробного урчания. Ещё веки не размежив к кинжалу своему потянулся, обхватил рукоять костяную привычно, удобно, и одним движением на ногах оказался.

И увидел такую кровавую картину. Конь его верный, пегий мерин, которого он Снегом прозвал, лежал поодаль, растерзанный словно стаей волков. Пировал им, однако, всего один серый, да зато какой! В холке Ивану почти до груди доставал. А шкура до чего хороша, не серая, а словно из серебряных шерстинок соткана.

И хотел бы в другой раз Ваня полюбоваться, однако обида за коня разум застила. Да и волк его заметил — лапы шире расставил и голову набычил, шерсть по хребту поднял — и как зарычит! Пронзительно так, душевно, что у Вани, волка раньше лишь на картинках видавшего, все волосы на теле по стойке смирно встали. Страшно стало, хоть беги, да воинская выучка сбоя не дала. Перехватил Ваня кинжал сподручнее, замахнулся сильно и метнул в волчару что было мочи. Если бы в берёзу кидал — до середины лезвия бы вогнал. Но волк неведомым образом подпрыгнул, по кошачьи изогнулся и, коротко взвыв, растворился в еловых тенях, утёк в чащу.

Ваня где стоял, там и осел в еловый опад.

— Вот и верь после такого камням придорожным, — шмыгнул он, нос рукавом утёр. Сидит, кручинится, коня жалеет, а самого до сих пор дрожь бьёт. Если бы такой волчара не на коня, а на Ваню позарился — тут бы и пути-дорожке его конец, а кто скушал — молодец.

Погоревал Иван, даже слезу пустил, да делать нечего. Отвязал с мерина сбрую да седло, оставил под вековой елью напоминанием. Закрыл ему глаза слепые, невидящие. Взвалил на себя седельную суму со снедью да и побрёл дальше. Вышел из леса на дорожку ровну, спину от тяжести распрямил. Вперёд посмотрел — лес да поле, назад глянул — поле да лес. И пошёл в сторону царства тридесятого, государства Агроменова.

«А ведь на кинжале моём кровь алая была, — думал Ваня, упрямо переставляя ноги по дорожной пыли. — Значит, задел я волчару? Али привиделось?»

— III — 

Шёл Иван день от утра до вечера, а как солнышко стало к краю леса клониться, услышал он вой. Да такая в нём боль была и горечь, что не удержался Ваня — с дороги свернул, поломился в чащу меж еловых веток и паутины. Сума седельная ему всю шею докрасна натёрла, но кинуть её не мог — там и снедь, и гостинцы царь-батюшка царю Агромену передавал. Вот идёт он, с ношей своей наперевес, лапы игольчатые раздвигает — и видит.

Сидит давешний волчара и с места не может двинуться. А лапу его левую такой капкан пережимает, что впору медведя пополам разрубить. Волк тоже его учуял — башку лобастую повернул, зарычал низко, предупредительно. Мол, я хоть и в капкане, Ваня, но если ты сейчас не поворотишься, я за себя не ручаюсь.

А в глазах янтарных боль такая, что самому больно стало, аж кости в ногах заломило.

Рассмотрел Ваня волка в этот раз лучше. Поджарый, серебристый, а на морде по-над правым глазом шрам старый, так шерстью и не заросший. По всему видно, волк матёрый, бывалый. Как же он в такой большой капкан угодил? И тогда Ваня вспомнил кровь алую на своём кинжале. Стало быть, он волка поранил, вот тот и не в форме был.

«А он твоего коня сожрал», — супротивничал внутренний голос, почему-то нянечкиным голосом говоривший.

Так он же зверьё неразумное, голодное, вздохнул Ваня сам себе и суму седельную с плеча на траву спустил. Шагнул ближе к волку, а тот только громче зарычал, клыки на него ощерил.

— Да тише ты, волчара. Тише. Больно же? Так и мне смотреть на тебя больно.

Но волк его не разумел. Клыки не прятал, рыка не прекращал. Плюнул тогда Ваня, сел поодаль и снедь из седельной сумки достал. На тряпице белой, холщовой разложил куропаточек печённых, в чесноке да травах отёртых, сыра головку, перо луковое и кожаный бурдюк с лёгким смородиновым вином. Окинул взором свой стол, глянул на притихшего волка — и принялся за трапезу. Ест, а сам мамок-нянек, кухонных девок нахваливает. Губами причмокивает, косточками тонкими на зубах хрустит — ничего не оставляет. Потому что вкусно.

Волк, принюхавшись, тихонько заскулил.

— Что, тоже хочешь, волчара? — Ваня усмехнулся, да обиду долго не мог таить. Взял двух куропаток, одну кинул волку. Тот её на лету поймал и заглотил даже не жуя. — Ну, я вижу, ты на расправу со снедью скорый. Держи ещё! — а сам в другую куропатку травок набил сонных, как няня учила. Да столько, что не только волка, а и медведя свалят — весь запас свой на него извёл. Если, конечно, на животных травы эти так же действуют.

Кинул Ваня волку куропатку — тот её снова на излёте схарчил, а если и понял, что подвох в том был, так Ваня по-волчьи не разумел. Сел он поудобнее, бурдюк с вином на колени положил и принялся ждать.

Солнышко уж совсем скрылось, тени наползли чёрные, и Ваню, воздухом надышавшегося да уставшего, накрыло дремотой. Однако ж сидя он долго не проспал — спохватился посреди ночи. Луна меж еловых лап светила круглая, ясная, каждую иголочку под ней видно. Смотрит Ваня — лежит волк, неловко вывернувшись у зажатой в капкане лапы, и мирно спит. Бока мохнатые ходуном ходят, на пережатой лапе кровь запеклась.

«Горемыка ты горемыка, дурья твоя башка», — подумал Ваня и тихонько подкрался ближе, чтобы капкан волчий развести. Был в капканах этих хитрый секрет. Имея две руки — запросто справишься. Но если у тебя только лапы — выбора не много. Отгрызть одну и бежать, или сидеть и ждать своей участи. Ваня много книг про охоту читал, чтобы в грязь лицом перед братьями не ударить. Уверившись, что волк крепко спит, нащупал сбоку в капкане скважину и ключик, на длинной цепочке в сухих иголках затерявшийся. Вставил ключ и провернул, пока капкан не начал разжиматься. Хорошо был смазан, тихо расходились зубастые створки. На поломанную волчью лапу Ваня старался не смотреть. А пуще того старался не думать, что будет, если сейчас волчара проснётся. Чувствовал только, как по виску под кудрями одна за одной текли капли холодного пота.

— Вот и всё, — шептал он, разрядив капкан на палку и закинув его подальше в ельник. — Вот и всё, — думал он, отползая на заду подальше, когда едва освобождённый волк заворочался и, протяжно проскулив во сне, перевернулся на другой бок, удобно вытянув окровавленную лапу. — Тебе — своя дорога, мне — своя. Не попадайся больше, волчок.

«И не жри по ночам чужих коней!» — добавил неугомонный голос внутри.

— IV — 

Ночь Иван провёл, забравшись на столетнюю раздвоенную ель. В излучине устроился удобнее, на соседнюю толстую ветку суму седельную подвязал. Да и уснул молодецким сном. Поутру вниз глянул — волка след простыл. Только тёмная лужица на светлых сухих иголках о ночи и напоминала. Взвалил Ваня на себя суму и стал из леса выбираться. В ельнике оставаться было не с руки — ни росой умыться, ни лист найти, если приспичит под куст сесть. Да и волк, хромающий неподалёку, не внушал доверия. Так что решил Иван не задерживаться, снова ступил на дорожку и пошёл. Справа лес темнел, слева тянулось поле-разнотравье, цветы душистые да оглушающий стрёкот кузнечиков, и так Ване на душе хорошо было, что он шёл и улыбался, а потом и вовсе песенку разудалую затянул, задорную:

— На улице широкой, широкой,  
На мураве зеленой, зеленой,  
И кто у нас не женат, не женат?  
Ваня-свет — холостой, холостой,  
Берендеич — не женат, не женат,  
Уж он бел лицом, кудреват;  
На нем шапка соболья,  
А в шапочке платочек,  
Во платочку три узла:  
Первый узел — василек,  
Другой узел — маков цвет,  
Третий узел — люб-трава.  
Его девушки спросили:  
«На что ж тебе василек?»  
«Чтоб я, младец, весел был».  
«На что ж тебе маков цвет?»  
«Чтоб я, младец, красен был».  
«На что ж тебе люб-трава?»  
«А чтобы меня любили, чтобы молодцы хвалили,  
На высок терем водили, Пивцом-винцом поили,  
Калачами кормили!»

Напевал Ваня, от солнышка утреннего щурился, да так и не заметил, как путь свой одолел. Зазолотились вдали маковки церквей тридесятого царства, государства Агроменова. И нужно было бы прямо пойти, по дороге да через главные ворота заставы — вот только глянул на себя Ваня, и тошно ему стало. Царский сын, а весь в пыли дорожной, словно смерд, без коня, ещё и сума седельная через плечо. Словно не просить дружеской милости царя-соседа, а побираться идёт. Плюнуть и растереть!

Забрал Ваня правее, к лесу. Решил хоть ручей найти, обмыться да переодеться в чистое. Авось, сойдёт за царского сына. Скоро ли, а набрёл он на узкую речушку неглубокую. Вода в ней прозрачная, каждый камушек да палочку на дне видать. Скинул в травы прибрежные седельную суму, одёжку с себя поснимал да и зашёл в воду по колено. Студёная! Только и ему, даром что царевичу, не привыкать. Нянюшка его каждое утро обливаниями закаляла, и в жару и в холод не вымолить у неё было пощады. Стоит Ваня в речке, горстями воду загребает и на себя плещет, по груди молодецкой, безволосой ещё, капли растирает, пыль-пот с себя смывает. Да только спину его и то, что пониже словно чужой взгляд колет.

Обернулся Ваня резко, прищуром кусты оглядел — нет никого. Что-то часто ему мниться стало, впору в церковь начинать ходить да исповедоваться-причащаться. Фыркнул Ваня, домылся по-быстрому и натянул на мокрое тело рубаху белую, чистую. Хорошо-то как! Оделся-собрался, воды напился и пошёл в ту сторону, где заставу видал. Может, и пропустят его без лишнего интереса?

И только он до краешка леса дошёл, так, что уж и до ворот меж двух башен рукой подать, как вдруг слышит он рядом голос:

— Я бы не советовал.

Замер Ваня, ногу поднятую обратно на мох вернул. Моргнул. Кругом огляделся. И видит — поодаль, на поваленном бурей еловом стволе тот самый волк стоит. Над глазом шрам, а шкура из серебряных шерстинок соткана. Гордо так стоит, свысока на него смотрит — словно на букашку какую.

— Тебе же лапу ночью перебило! — не удержал удивления Ваня, словно волк мог его понять.

— То ночью было. Теперь, как видишь, я в полном порядке.

Ваня от неожиданности даже рот открыл и суму седельную с плеча спустил. То ли волк взаправду говорил, то ли Ване по жаре голову кудрявую напекло. Что одно, что другое не очень весело выходило. Был и третий путь.

— Нет, ты, Иван, не тронулся умом. Я правда говорю. И понимаю. Мысли не читаю — но уж больно у тебя лицо выразительное, — и волк, фыркнув, спустился со ствола и двинулся к Ване. А тот от изумления даже пошевелиться не мог. Пока волчара, став совсем рядом, не ткнулся носом в ванину суму. Такого он даже от говорящего волка не стерпел — отодвинул наглую морду ногой. — А куропаточек больше нет? — разочарованно протянула зверюга. — Больно хороши были.

И уставился в очи так печально, что у Вани сердце растопилось.

— А у тебя совести, случаем, не завалялось? — вторил Ваня волку, только и успевая наглую морду от снеди своей отпихивать. — И откуда ты вообще имя моё знаешь, говорящий?

— Ты всё утро песни про себя, любимого, горланил. Как тут было не узнать, — волк облизнулся и снова уставился своими янтарными глазищами на Ваню.

И вот тут Иван смутился. Петь он любил, только пел всегда для себя, для души, а не для слушателей. А волк, меж тем, рядом по лесу бежал и слушал. Потешался. Рассердился Ваня. Достал последних куропаток и разложил перед волком. Остальное обратно в суму сложил и горловину туго перетянул.

— Угощайся, волк-волчище. Уж не знаю, как тебя по имени, не обессудь. На том дорожки наши расходятся. Ты ступай по своим делам, а мне к царю Агромену надо. Не дело ещё дольше задерживаться. Батюшка дома ждёт.

Волк даже куропаткой подавился. А когда прочистил горло, выдал:

— Имя моё Волхияр. Ты же, Ваня, можешь звать меня Волх. В знак нашей дружбы. А к Агромену я тебе идти не советую. К нему-то тебя пропустят, а обратно уже не выпустят.

Иван не знал, чему удивляться больше.

— Не знал, что у нас с тобой дружба. Это мы задружились, когда ты моего коня схарчил, или моих куропаток? И зачем это я царю Агромену сдался?

Волк куропатками дохрустел, облизнулся и возлёг на траве благородно, голову на лапы уложил, уши прижал.

— Виноват я перед тобой, Ваня. Отпираться не стану — коня я твоего задрал от голода великого. В ваших лесах вкруг Белого Града всю дичь крупную распугали, охота уже который день не удавалась. А тут целый конь со спутанными ногами. Если бы ты был волком, тоже бы не удержался. А уж ты меня удивил. Не ждал я, что ты меня ножичком тем зацепишь. А потом с капканом поможешь. Даже против моей воли. Даже страшась до холодного пота. Так что дружбу ты мою заслужил, позволь теперь и мне тебе помочь.

— Чем же мне поможет говорящий волк? — нахмурился Ваня. Солнышко катилось по небу, а он пока всё, что делал — это лясы точил. С волком. Тот, мотнув лобастой башкой, совсем по-человечески вздохнул. Точно с непутёвым дитём говорил.

— Был я и в Сограде, и внутри терема агроменова, все тайные входы-выходы знаю, провести смогу. Скажи только, чего тебе надобно.

И хоть вопросов у Вани было много, не стал он спрашивать, удержался. Задумался только, как о деле своём волку рассказать, да все секреты не поведать.

— Попасть я хочу в сад волшебный, что разбит во внутреннем дворе.

— Значит, молодильные яблоки? — проницательно уточнил волчара.

— Для отца-батюшки, — признался Ваня. — Стар он, хочет здоровье поправить.

— И молодуху взять, чтобы новообретенные силы было, куда девать, — закончил волк, пока Ваня таращился на него круглыми очами. — Да не смотри так на меня, история эта стара, как мир, и повторяется раз за разом одинаково почти без изменений. Скушно.

— Ну, знаешь, — Ваня отмер и, взвалив суму на плечо, пошёл в сторону заставы. — А мне не скушно. Я, может, первый раз Белый Град покинул. Мне вот очень даже весело который день. А с собой я тебя не зову. Так что не утруждайся.

Волк догнал его одним долгим прыжком и вцепился в ремень сумы зубами, останавливая. Если бы так рубаху закусил — точно клок бы выдрал.

— Ладно, не кипятись, Иван Берендеич. Знаю, как делу твоему помочь. Только слушай меня и делай, как я тебе подсказывать буду. Тогда уже завтра отправишься в обратный путь-дорогу, батюшку своего радовать яблочками молодильными.

— V — 

И узрел Ваня силу волчью, от которой упал задом на еловый опад и принялся креститься — впервые в жизни. Только что перед ним волк стоял, потом как крутнётся вкруг себя — и стоит уже перед Ваней мерин его схарченный, Снег, словно никогда волка и не встречал.

— Прости, предупредить надо было. Давно я с людьми не общался, отвык, — сказал… конь. — Забрасывай суму свою чресседельную да забирайся мне на спину. Скажешь на воротах, что купец, приехал на воскресную ярмарку кустарную работу продавать. А дальше посмотрим по обстоятельствам.

Ваня с зада поднялся, штаны от иголок отряхнул и… ткнул коня пальцем в бок. В ответ ему прилетело хвостом по лицу.

— Почто меня тыкаешь? — вопрошал конь. — Я щекотки боюсь.

— Так ты… во что угодно можешь обратиться? — в удивлении прошеплал Ваня.

— Нет, — конь устало вздохнул. — Садись, Ваня, по пути расскажу. Иначе ворота закроют, и тогда придётся ещё одну ночь со мной куковать в лесу.

Припугнуть вышло. Потому Ваня на коня суму закинул и взобрался. Поехали они медленно, потому что сидеть без седла и управлять без узды было делом трудным. Хорошо, что конь Ваню и словами понимал, не торопился.

— Перекидываюсь я только в живое, Ваня, — продолжил говорить меж тем конь. — В то, что видел. И ненадолго. Долго только в истинной форме могу.

— И какая же твоя истинная форма? — не удержался от шпильки Ваня.

— Волк, конечно, — фыркнул конь. Шёл он тихоходью, и сидеть вопреки ожиданиям было весьма удобно.

— Хорошо на тебе сидится, — честно признался Ваня. — Лучше, чем на своих двоих переть.

— Мне тоже мягко.

Отчего ему мягко, Ваня решил не уточнять. До сих пор, всё что с ним приключилось, Ваня воспринимал как затянувшийся сон. Однако ворота заставы всё приближались, уже виден стал караул — и Иван заволновался.

— Не переживай, Берендеич. Прорвёмся. Не так велика эта служба, как та, что ты мне ночью услужил. Перебитую лапу много быстрее залечить, чем отгрызенную.

Ваня промолчал. Вопросы так и крутились в голове, наталкиваясь друг на друга, их было так много! Но на язык шла сплошная ерунда.

— А ты зачем к Агромену ходил? И почему он меня не выпустил бы?

— Ты, Ваня, когда последний раз себя в зеркало видел? Юный красавец с голубыми глазами плывёт прямо в руки к сумасшедшему царю. Ещё, поди, девственник. Да Агромен твоей кровью купальню наполнит и будет лежать в ней, пока кровь не свернётся. Да и тогда вряд ли встанет. У него же на молодости своей совсем крыша терема поехала. Ку-ку он, Ваня. Давно и бесповоротно.

— И вовсе я не… красавец, — хотелось от другого отбрехаться, да язык не повернулся лгать. Конь под ним фыркнул, они были почти у ворот, потому тихий ответ Ваня едва уловил:

— Ну-ну. Ты это Агромену скажи.

Пока всё удавалось куда как лучше. Без вопросов доехал Ваня до будущих ярмарочных рядов, остановился у первого гостевого дома. Отвёл волка… то есть коня на конюшню и грубо прошептал в невозмутимую морду:

— Ты только тут никого не схарчи. Иначе весь город на уши поднимем.

— Не учи учёного, — фыркнул ему в лицо конь. — Иди лучше по лавочкам пройдись, может, гостинцев домой прикупишь да припасов на обратную дорогу. Раньше сумерек и перемены стражи в сад лезть глупо.

Так Иван и поступил. Пошёл по улочкам Сограда прогуляться, народ посмотреть, к гостинцам прицениться. Съел медовый калач и выпил сладкого квасу. Только в толк не мог взять, почему все вокруг так на него смотрят. Вглядываются так, словно под кожу хотят залезть, а потом печально отводят глаза, словно стыдятся.

— Потому что ты, Ваня, выглядишь, как следующая жертва царя Агромена, — объяснил ему чуть позже конь. — Вот тебя и жалеют. Тут все давным давно знают, как их царь продлевает себе век. Но менять ничего не хотят. Агромен он хоть и на молодости своей крышей поехал, а за народом своим бдит как следует. Другим царствам на зависть.

— А яблоки молодильные как же? — совсем запутался Ваня. — Разве не они молодость возвращают?

— Яблочки, Ваня, только раз помогают. Потом уже как мёртвому припарки. А Агромену меж тем давно за сотню перевалило. Вот он и подстраховывается.

Надо сказать, волк ничем его не успокоил. Было Ване тревожно и муторно, и чем темнее становилось за окном, тем больше он нервничал.

— А ну, Ваня, встань передо мной, как лист перед травой, — скомандовал ему конь. И едва Ваня поднялся, смачно плюнул ему в лицо. — Да не стой столбом, растирай скорее, пока не высохло. По лицу растирай и по шее. Руки не забудь. Не спи, Ваня!

А сам крутнулся вокруг волчком и… исчез. В соломе что-то закопошилось.

— Возьми меня в карман, — услышал Ваня тихое, писклявое. Наклонился и выудил из соломы серебристого мыша. — И выходи к царскому терему. Теперь никто нас не будет видеть, внимание не обратит. Так что перестань трястись. Тоже мне, богатырь, ещё ничего не натворил, а уже хвост поджал.

— Я не!..

— Цыц! — повелительно перебил мыш. — На голос из пустоты всё одно будут оборачиваться, так что рот на замок. Пойдём, Ваня, поторапливайся.

И они пошли. Тёмными улочками, мимо вечерних патрулей и влюблённых парочек, мимо сварливых мамонек-нянюшек, пытающихся загнать чад домой; и ни один человек не посмотрел на Ваню, греющего мыша в своей руке в кармане кафтана-безрукавки. Словно его и вовсе не было.

— Это потому что ты на меня плюнул? — тихо спросил снедаемый любопытством Ваня в безлюдной подворотне перед самым царским теремом. — Потому меня не видно?

— Много будешь знать — скоро состаришься, — пискляво отвечал мыш из кармана. — А теперь давай в обход. С крыльца для служек. Там тайный подвал есть, до самого сада проход…

Так, подсказками да оговорками, вышли они к саду. Увидал его Ваня и ахнул — такой красоты, дивных цветов и трав заморских он в жизни вживую не видывал! А картинки перед благоухающим садом Агромена враз меркли. По стенам, сад окружавшим, каждые пару шагов стояли лучники. Горе тому, кто в этот сад заглянет без позволения хозяина. Ване даже сейчас было стыдно и страшно.

— Ну что, идём яблоню искать? Скоро время вечерять, девки придут и обберут её до последнего яблочка.

Страх медленно перетекал в желание действий. Смело идти вперёд, а не проживать каждый шаг в страхе. Ваня медленно, чтобы не шуршать, пошёл по присыпанной песком дорожке. Яблоню он нашёл в самой серёдке сада в окружении красивых горных камней.

— Теперь, Ваня, дело только за тобой, — наставлял из кармана мыш. — Бери яблок в подол, сколько унесёшь, пока стража меняется. Только ствола яблони, Ваня, не касайся! Иначе беда случится.

Начал Ваня яблоки рвать. Что за чудо-яблоки! Словно медовая, золотистая кожица, полупрозрачная, а внутри тёмными косточками серёдка светится. Даже листики на яблоне как живые, шепчутся, переговариваются.

«Помоги…»

«Помоги, добрый молодец…»

«Мочи нет больше это терпеть…»

«Помоги…»

Ваня последнее яблоко, что помещалось в подол, сорвал и моргнул. Опять ему голоса чудятся. Теперь у него что, все вокруг разговаривать начнут?

«Глянь вниз, добрый молодец…»

«Давно мой век вышел, а они меня силой держат, питают, родить заставляют…»

«Помоги…»

«Освободи…»

Пригляделся Иван — видит, и правда к стволу из травы какие-то трубки тянутся, ствол овивают и в кору впиваются. А кора словно дышит. Да тяжело так, надсадно.

Нахмурился Ваня. Одной рукой подол с яблоками придерживает, а другой уж кинжал из ножен достаёт.

— Ну что там, Ванюша? Не пора ли нам и честь знать? — пищал мыш из кармана. Только Ваня на него внимания не обращал. Голос листьев сорвался в единый громоподобный хор, и противиться ему не было мочи. Да и… жалко. Столько было в мольбе этой страданий, что сердце кровью обливалось. А ради чего всё? Ради царя Агромена? Да пускай ему пусто будет.

Сжал Ваня костяную рукоятку в ладони да по трубкам тем со всей силушки молодецкой полоснул.

Что тут началось!

Барабаны забили! Трубы загудели! Стражники в сад набежали, Ивана нащупали да под белы рученьки сцапали, и все яблоки из подола рубахи на траву просыпались. Смотрел на них Иван, сжатый с обеих сторон, и кручинился о судьбе своей — судьбинушке. Как вдруг услышал тихое, но до края благодарное:

«Спасибо… Ваня»

Тут же листья на яблоньке скрутились и опали, ствол потемнел и… рассыпался пеплом, развеялся по ветру. Все вокруг стояли, разинув рты.

— Ну ты, Ваня, и наделал делов, — ошалело пропищал из кармана мыш. Только почему-то на душе у Вани стало чуть легче.

— VI — 

— Кто таков? Откуда взялся? — голос Агромена громоподобно раскатывался по залу парадному, до резного потолка долетал, заставляя Ваню морщиться. Был царь пригожим и ладным, яснооким черноволосым молодцем. Мыш говорил, что ему за сто перевалило, однако ж выглядел он не старше среднего ваниного брата. Хорошо выглядел. Пока от злости лицо его не перекосило, а глаз не начал дёргаться при взгляде на Ваню. — Ты почто мою единственную молодильную яблоню загубил?

— Звать меня Иван, — склонив повинно голову, отвечал Ваня. — По батюшке — Берендеевич. Младшой сын царя, вашего соседа, с особым поручением прибыл в славный Соград сегодня днём.

Выдал Ваня себя, а сам стоит, ждёт, что дальше ему скажут. Чуял он чуйкой, что нельзя Агромену лгать — надо только правду сказывать.

А тот сидит на троне резном, бородку лощёную поглаживает да смотрит на него с гневным прищуром, пристально. Вдруг подходит к нему служка, шепчет что-то, и Агромен кивает, а потом и расслабляется, перестаёт чело хмурить.

— Что ж, Иван Берендеич, ты дело затеял недоброе? Похитником стал? Али думал, не отошлю доброму царю-соседу яблок?

Почесал Ваня затылок, раздумывая. И правда, отчего? Ведь так и хотел изначально. Но про волка ни слова ни сказал.

— Слухи ходят, царь-батюшка, не велите казнить, велите слово молвить…

— Молви, — великодушно позволил Агромен.

— Что вы симпатичным юным молодцам и девицам, кто к вам на поклон приходит, кровь пускаете и ей купель наполняете, чтобы молодость свою продлить.

Тишина повисла в пустой зале. Только стража на входе и за троном царёвым сохраняла каменные лица. Да служка справа от царя фыркнул, словно подавился чем.

И вдруг царь Агромен как захохочет! Колонны затряслись, слюдяные окна задребезжали.

— Что же такое, никак эта байка не издохнет. Ох, повеселил ты меня, свет Иван Берендеевич. Ох и уважил!

— Неправду бают? — недоверчиво спросил Иван, чуть сжав притихшего мыша в ладони.

— В каждой байке правда есть, да вот сколько её там? — усмехнулся Агромен. — С отцом-батюшкой моим мы как две капли воды были похожи. Когда преставился он, пришло моё время трон занимать. А вид у меня был — точно как у бати лет двадцать назад. Вот и сочинили досужие умы побасенку про кровь девственниц. Впрочем, от девственниц кто откажется? Да только поди, сыщи их, — и он снова басовито рассмеялся.

Полегчало Ване. Вроде и глупость, а полегчало. Отпустил себя, улыбнулся царю. Склонился до земли и стал просить:

— Уж прости меня, царь-батюшка, за яблоню. Мнилось мне, что просит она меня избавить от страданий-мучений неподъёмных. А в сад твой тайно проник не со зла… чтобы удаль молодецкую потешить, лишь бы было чем потом перед отцом да братьями бахвалиться, — приукрасил Ваня, а всё одно чуял — верит ему Агромен. Только мыш в кулаке недовольно заворочался, коготками заскрёб.

— Понимаю, Ваня. Сам таким был. Сержусь, но не сильно. Яблоня та старая была, ещё от отца досталась. Тот и правда долгую жизнь благодаря ей пожил. Да только и волшебная яблоня не вечная. Знал я, что скоро ей конец придёт. Так она и родила каждый вечер, круглый год. Утром расцветёт ароматно, к полудню уже яблочки завяжутся… Мы столько их запасли и в микстурах, и в компотах, что ещё моим потомкам хватит, и их детям останется, — смотрел Агромен так же пристально, но уже добро, и Ваня расправил плечи широкие, улыбался в ответ открыто. — И твоему бате отсыплю, не обеднею. Однако ж не просто так. Раз вину свою признал, так надо её исправить. Сослужишь мне службу, Ваня — и поедешь домой с молодильными яблоками. А нет — не серчай.

— Что за служба? — тут же спросил Ваня. Раз попался, надо было дело исправлять. Да и не жалел он ни о чём. Нравился ему Агромен. Может, его отец-батюшка таким же был. Лет двадцать тому назад.

Улыбнулся царь Агромен, кивнул. Подозвал поближе. А когда Ваня подошёл, начал сказывать.

— Есть у меня мечта заветная — заполучить себе огненную Жар-Птицу. Даже знаю, где достать — да руки мои, видать, коротки. Царь Надым, мой восточный сосед, за что-то затаил на меня обиду и ни продавать, ни менять её ни на что не хочет. Достань мне Жар-Птицу, обменяю её на мешок молодильных яблок. На том и разойдёмся.

Выслушал Ваня сказ, кивнул утвердительно. Всё одно, иначе никак.

На ночь остался Ваня в тереме Агромена, намыт, накормлен и напоен мёдом душистым. Развалился в светлице на дубовой кровати да свежей перине голышом — хорошо-то как! — да вдруг перед ним откуда ни возьмись — волк вырос. Ваня чуть не поседел.

— Забыл пр-ро меня? — зарычал волк.

— Кр-р-ровь пустят, купальню наполнят? — в ответ зарычал Ваня, всю робость растеряв. — Надурить меня вздумал? Если бы не эта твоя побасенка, давно бы уже домой ехал с молодильными яблочками.

Волк смутился. Сел у дубового столбика, уши прижал. Хвостом по полу метёт.

— Так я ж не дурил, — признался. — Сам верил.

— Ну, стало быть, спасибо за помощь, — усмехнулся Ваня и обратно на подушку упал. Что теперь судиться-рядиться?

— Я с тобой дальше пойду, — уверенно рыкнул волчара.

— Вот уж не нужно, — Ваня устало закрыл глаза. Спать хотелось так, что хоть Богу душу отдавай. Уморился он сегодня.

— А всё одно пойду. Как теперь тебя бросить?

Ваня решил не отвечать. Засопел, надеясь, что волк от него отстанет.

— А поесть у тебя нет чего-нибудь, человече? Хоть хлебной корочки? Как перекинусь туда-обратно, так коня бы съел, — вкрадчиво уточнил тот.

Ваня нащупал рядом лишнюю подушку и кинул её на голос. А сам к стене отвернулся.

— Злой ты, Ваня. Уйду я от тебя.

— Скатертью дорожка.

Волк шумно вдохнул и фыркнул. А потом Ваня ощутил, как кровать дубовая под чужим весом прогибается.

«Вот же каков наглец!» — изумился Ваня.

— Холодно на полу-то спать. Уж не гони, — тихо попросил волк и, не раздумывая, вытянулся во всю длину с краю кровати. Ваня только мохнатое тепло спиной голой ощутил. Да и махнул рукой — спать хотелось больше, чем с волком рядиться. Так и уснул. А что снилось — не помнил.

— VII — 

Спалось Ване и мнилось, будто вылизывают его, как кутёнка. Да настойчиво так, щекотно. Местами даже приятно. Очень…

— Вон поди, волчара окаянный! — взвыл он, тут же просыпаясь. Ногами мохнатую тушу с кровати спихнул, тот с глухим стуком на половицы сверзся.

— Тебя хоть пушкой буди — всё нипочём, — совсем не сожалея, отвечал волк. Поднялся на лапы, встряхнулся. Сел и уставился на Ваню янтарными глазами. Облизывается, зубы сахарные и язык алый кажет.

А Ваня пыхтит, что ещё сказать — не знает.

— Почто на меня уставился? — спрашивает.

— Да смотрю вот на тебя, Ваня, и думаю. Вкусный ты. Вчера не покормил, сегодня не покормишь — к вечеру совсем деликатесом заморским представишься. Как бы мне от тебя ненароком кусочек не откусить.

— Я тебе откушу! — погрозил волку кулаком, а сам утренний срам прикрывает. Что поделать, парень он здоровый, тело своего просит. — Волчище!

— Волхияром меня кличут. А для тебя могу быть Волхом. Да ты всё одно талдычишь — волк, волк.

— Так волк же и есть, — хмуро ответил Ваня, в простыню льняную заматываясь.

— А ещё конь, мыш, ворон, человек.

— Человек? — тут уж Ваня не на шутку удивился. Сам на волка уставился.

— Что ж ты думал, мне на четырёх лапах никогда не надоедает?

— Кто же тебя, оборотня, знает? Может, ты всю жизнь волком.

— И в кого хочешь, чтобы я оборотился? — волк башку лобастую набок повернул, с любопытством смотрит.

— В кого угодно? — почуял Ваня, как у самого интерес просыпается. Сел на самый краешек.

— Если видел — обернусь.

— А царевну Шамоханскую видел?

Волк не стал отвечать. Поднялся на задние лапы, вытянулся и… как свечной воск перетёк. Стала перед Ваней девица белокожая, чёрны волосы до колен, очи ясные на пол лица, грудки — что яблочки, под пупком витых колец треугольник.

Ваня почуял, как кровь в нём вскипела. Глаза крепко-накрепко зажмурил, да ещё сверху рукой прикрыл.

— Что, ты её прям так видел? — не выдержал искушения, спросил. Услышал, как Волхияр своим голосом рассмеялся, но глаза открыть не рискнул. Срам-то какой!

— Так — не видел. Однако же опыт имею, могу предположить. Хороша девица?

Ваня сглотнул. Не то, чтобы он знал, что хорошо, а что нет. Но сам вид обнажённой девицы в его светёлке немало смутил.

— А ещё в кого можешь?

— В тебя могу, — запросто ответил волк-Волхияр. А Ваня от удивления руку убрал да глаза свои словно блюдца распахнул. Горячим воском перетекло девичье тело в мужское — да сраму меньше не стало. Стоит перед Ваней Иван-царевич — удалой молодец, подтянут, строен и наг, с копьём своим наперевес, и смотрит голубыми глазами насмешливо, нарочно в краску вгоняет.

— А ну, повертайся спиной, — разлепил спёкшиеся губы Ваня. Не поддаваться же на волчьи шуточки. Да и было бы чего стыдиться. С копьём у него всё в порядке. Волк, кривой усмешки не меняя, кругом медленно обернулся, да Ваня всё рассмотрел. Вон и места на плечах и шее, сумой натёртые, и родинки на лопатке его правой, как созвездие. А вон и шрам на ягодице белеет, ещё в детстве на щепу напоролся… всё волчара окаянный разглядел, ничего не забыл. Нахмурился Ваня. — А может, ты и свой лик имеешь? Или только чужие примеряешь?

— Хочешь посмотреть? — с вызовом спросил Волхияр и шагнул ближе. — Не боишься?

— Неужто такой страшный уродился? — ощерился в ответ Ваня.

И вовсе не страшный. Волосы только длиннющие, серебристые Ваню по коленям мазнули, когда тот к нему наклонился. Нос к носу в очи уставился. Лицо как лицо, разве что непривычно резкое, тонкое, бровь правая шрамом надвое рассечена и клыки под губой верхней чуть виднеются, а глаза всё одно янтарные, такие, что взгляда не отвести.

Распрямился перед ним Волхияр. Парень как парень, вряд ли намного Вани старше. Площе только, жилистее. Не обмануться — видно хорошего воина. Красивый…

Ваня брови насупил.

— Что, не по нраву я тебе? Шамоханка-то лучше будет? — усмехнулся Волхияр и… снова оборотился волком.

Ваня всё смотрит в глаза звериные, а видит другое. И сердце так быстро в груди частит: тук-тук-тук, тук-тук-тук… Что за напасть?

— Парень как парень, — пожал плечами Ваня и встал, наконец, с кровати. Принялся одеваться.

— Ну и до́бро, — согласился волк, словно сам за собой спрятался. — Снеди захвати в путь побольше. Как выйдешь за ворота — остановимся. Не то я с голоду помру.

И был таков — выскочил прямо в открытое окно. А Ваня вздохнул, собрал немудрёные пожитки и пошёл к царю Агромену прощаться до поры, до времени.

— VIII — 

Вышел Ваня из Сограда с сумой седельной через плечо, клянёт себя, на чём свет стоит. За снедь попросил Агромена, а за коня — не додумался. И только когда вышел из ворот, да старые ссадины на плечах и шее заныли, тогда и начал про себя ругаться. Ведь в Соград на коне въезжал, а теперь где тот конь?

Не успели за поворотом башни заставы скрыться, как видит — на обочине волчище сидит, его ждёт. Поднял Ваня гордо голову, да идёт себе мимо.

— Что на этот раз? — спрашивает волк, следом увязавшись. — Сейчас-то что не так?

А Ваня пыхтит, да всё идёт.

— А то не так, что коня ты моего схарчил. А до Надымова царства на своих ногах пилить и пилить.

— Ну прости меня, — догоняет волк, в руку пустую носом тычется. — Я ведь уже повинился.

— А проку?

И вдруг чувствует Ваня, как тот под его руку башкой мохнатой поднырнул да суму с него снял, себе на шею повесил.

— Теперь я нести буду, не беда. И ты садись сверху. Понесу тебя быстрее любого коня, знай, держись. Только покорми меня сначала…

Покачал Ваня головой, улыбку не сдержал. Суму с волчьей шеи стянул и принялся стол накрывать. Не дело животину мучить. А уж человека в ней… и подавно.

Потрапезничали они знатно, да волк почти все их запасы подобрал, Ваня только диву давался, куда в него столько лезет. Потом волк суму на себя повесил и говорит:

— Не мнись, Ваня, полезай. Быстрее меня ещё конь не родился.

Решился Ваня и влез на волчью спину. Шерсть мохнатую погладил, пятой точкой поёрзал, чтобы удобнее устроиться. А волк как вздрогнет — да припустит с места в галоп! — чуть Ваня с него кубарем не свалился. Прижался к волчьей шее, шерсть в кулаках пудовых зажал, коленями в бока вцепился железной хваткой. Держится, едва дышать от скорости может. Видит, как мимо поля да леса пролетают, а озёра и реки волк хвостом заметает, одним скоком перемахивает.

Долго ли коротко ли длилась скачка, а добрались они до царства царя Надыма, восточного соседа. Остановился волк в лесочке, Ваня с него скатился да так и застыл звездой в траве-мураве, руки-ноги раскинул, отдышаться не может. Волк рядом упал, тяжело дышит, язык красный вывалил.

— Ох… Ваня… Знатный… ты… наездник… — прохрипел волк и ещё больше растянулся, кверху брюхом разлёгся, лапы вытянул.

— Так… с детства учёный.

Волк фыркнул.

— Хотел бы я… чтобы ты меня… так объездил. Да вряд ли… сбудется, — сказал волк туманно.

— Разве я не уже? — удивился Ваня. Волк ничего не ответил. Только устало поднялся на четыре лапы и порысил к ручью, рядом журчащему. Пить они оба зверски хотели. Донеслось до Вани только тихое, непонятное:

— Да нет ещё… у нас с тобой всё… впереди.

Напились они вдоволь, пришли в себя. Волк и говорит:

— Разреши, Ваня, я для тебя Жар-Птицу достану? Заслужу твоё прощение. А ты меж тем посидишь у костерка, отдохнёшь?

— Как это?

Волк уставился на него, как на дурака.

— Обернусь тобой и пойду к царю Надыму.

— Можешь собой обернуться, — невзначай предложил Ваня.

— Не могу. Твоя одежда мне велика будет. А своей у меня нет, — отрезал Волхияр.

— Ну… делай тогда, как знаешь. Я не прочь.

Так и порешили. Перекинулся волк Иваном, одёжку, что понаряднее, Ваня ему отдал, а сам натянул простую рубаху и портки. Костерок развёл, вытащил хлебушек, на палочку нанизал да сидит, на небо вечернее, закатное любуется. Ждёт волка обратно. А у самого с утра сердце не на месте. То волосы серебристые мерещатся, то шрам, бровь рассекающий. И клыки эти, интересно, ему не мешают?

Не заметил Ваня, как задремал. Словно только смежил веки — и вот его уж тормошат, будят.

Смотрит он сам на себя, разглядывает. Интересно, сколько в его пригожести от матери, а сколь — от отца?

— Ох, Ваня, и доверчив же ты. А если бы я не вернулся?

— Ну так вернулся же, — улыбнулся Ваня.

— А если бы нет? Отправился бы на твоё место, стал бы как сыр в масле кататься — всё лучше, чем по лесам бегать. А ты бы в одних портах отсюда до Тридевятого царства долго́нько добирался.

Пожал Ваня плечами. Если бы да кабы…

— Нянюшка моя говаривала: что ни сдеется — всё развеется. Разобрался бы. Да и не так уж сырно на моём месте, — усмехнулся Ваня. — А где Жар-Птица? — спросил он у расстроенного чем-то волка.

— Там, — кивнул тот в сторону Надымова царства. Потоптался ещё немного да и упал в траву рядом с Ваней. — В клетке сидит в самом глубоком подвале под десятью запорами. А охраняет её всё Надымово войско.

— Что ж ты её хитростью не похитил? — удивился Ваня. Волк ведь сам его премудрости учил, что ж теперь сплоховал?

— Так я… решил сделать в этот раз по-твоему. Пошёл к Надыму, честь по чести сказал, так мол, и так, нужна Жар-Птица, и что он за неё хочет. А он… такую цену заломил!

Волк так разошёлся, что глаза Ванины на его лице пожелтели.

— И что он за неё хочет?

— Коня султанского! Которым Шамохан владеет, сосед его южный.

Ваня как сидел, так руками лицо и закрыл.

О конях султанских он только байки слышал. Те, в которых говорилось, что за одного такого коня можно целое царство сменять. Кобыла давала только одного жеребёнка за всю свою жизнь, и его сразу к хозяину пристраивали. Потому вырастали те кони вернее и преданнее собаки, дух в них был боевой, ум острый, а красоты они были ангельской — белые, лоснящиеся, точно перья из их крыльев.

— А хо-хо ему не ху-ху? — выдохнул, наконец, Ваня.

— Ну, я примерно так и спросил. Так он меня на улицу выкинул. И сказал без коня не возвращаться. И Жар-птицу свою так запрятал, что без объявления войны теперь до неё не добраться.

— Ну, что сказать, удачно ты сходил, — хмыкнул Ваня и вдруг лёг на траву-мураву, в звёздное небо уставился. Вон те три звёздочки в созвездии Леля, как родинки у него на лопатке. Мерцают, ясные, словно ему подмигивают.

— Ну, уж прости, царевич, что такой я невдалый помощник. Сам не знал, во что вляпался. Если знал бы, обходил бы твоего мерина по широкой дуге.

Иван только шире улыбнулся. Хорошо так было, тихо. Покойно. Птицы только ночные перекликались да мелкое зверьё в корнях копошилось, а больше — ни души.

— Да брось ты, Волх, — сказал Ваня, а сам руку протянул да помощника своего по голове потрепал, пожурил. И только тогда понял, что тот сам собой оборотился, пальцы в космах шелко́вых, нестриженых запутались. — Тебе волосы не мешают?

— Мешают, — буркнул Волхияр. — Только сколько ни отрежу — всё одно, обернусь — и обратно отрастают. И жрать только больше хочется.

Ваня не выдержал, рассмеялся. Одежда его на Волхияре и правда подвисала. А с виду и не скажешь, что он настолько мощнее.

— И что делать будем, Ваня? — виновато спросил Волхияр, поворачиваясь.

— Как что? Спать. А потом — коня добывать. Пытаться. А там уж как Бог рассудит.

— Неутомимый ты, царевич, — вздохнул Волхияр и вдруг как-то расслабился, лёг — прямо на Ванину руку. Тоже в небо уставился. — Вон те звёздочки как родинки у тебя на лопатке.

— Созвездие Леля, — подсказал Ваня. — Под этим созвездием или дураки рождаются, или счастливцы.

— А ты из каких? — Волхияр фыркнул и увернулся, когда Ваня ему локтём наметил в бок ткнуть.

— А поглядим.

— IX — 

Весь следующий день летели они волчьим скоком, а к вечеру достигли государства Шамоханского. Удивлялся Ваня, на чужое житьё-бытьё глядючи. Ни единой церковки, ни самого маленького крестика. Только устремляются в небо белые стрелы минаретов, да золочёные серпы жнут облака. А дворец у Шамохана такой, что издалека видать. Как город в городе на горе стоит, всеми цветами радуги на солнце закатном переливается.

Обустроились в ближайшем к Царь-граду лесочке, чтобы ночь переночевать. Ваня снедь достаёт, Волхияр волком в кусты утёк — охотиться. Шамохане дичь лесную не особо жаловали, коз, овец да коров держали, так что вернулся тот быстро, морда кровавая, взгляд довольный. Ваня, на это непотребство глядя, только вздохнул коротко: раз надо ему, как неволить? А сам на тряпицу остатки сыра порезал, подсохший хлеб да луковичку. Вино на дне бурдюка плескалось — но Волхияр его не жаловал. Так что, то была Ванина радость.

Сели они у костра, Ваня с одной стороны, волк — с другой развалился. Греются, на танец пламени смотрят. Вдруг Ваня спросить решил:

— А расскажи мне про себя, Волхияр. Кто ты и откуда. Если это, конечно, не тайна под семью замками.

Волк посмотрел на него странно.

— Тебе расскажу. А что знать-то хочешь?

Ваня задумчиво пожал плечами.

— Ну, я вот родился в Тридевятом царстве, всю жизнь прожил в Белом Граде, никуда дальше ближних лесочков не выезжая. Родился я у маменьки поздно, и она после родов почила с миром. Отец про меня почти не вспоминал, братьям старшим не до меня было. Растила меня нянька, степняцкая полонянка, бывшая мамина прислужница. Учила уму-разуму, а как вырос я — сбежала, словно и не было её. А потом вот… братья за яблоками уехали и не вернулись, пришлось мне подвязаться. И вот я тут.

Волк тихо фыркнул. Положил голову на передние лапы, вздохнул.

— Я родился на далёком Севере в клане оборотней-чародеев. Вы, люди, у нас почти не бываете, и хорошо. Горы там высокие, леса дремучие, речки бурные, ледяные. Зимы длинные, холодные. А лета жаркие, стремительные, как водопад. Растём мы медленно, всему в играх друг с другом учимся, а как вырастаем — должны покинуть клан и какое-то время по миру слоняться, ума-разума набираться. С людьми общаться… Честно скажу, раньше терпеть вас не мог. Как узнавали люди, кто перед ними — тут и начиналось.

— Что начиналось? — наивно не понял Ваня.

— То сделай, это сделай, убей кого-нибудь, подслушай разговор, в общем, ни разу не выпадало ничего такого, о чём я хотел бы вспоминать.

Ваня по-доброму усмехнулся.

— А о том, что сейчас, вспоминать хочется?

— Шутишь? — встрепенулся волк. — Ещё спрашиваешь. Век буду помнить.

Ваня весело рассмеялся. А затем снова спросил.

— А у вас там все волки?

— Ну, почему, — тихо выдохнул Волхияр. — Мать моя в соколицу перекидывалась, а отец — в пуму. Сестра кречетом оборачивается, брат старший — шакалом. Все разные, редко кто повторяется. Мы в мире с собой и природой живём, изучаем свои ипостаси, чтобы лучшими отражениями самих себя стать.

О, как завернул. Ваня зевнул украдкой. Пора было и спать, но хотелось ещё посидеть вот так, у костра под звёздами, поговорить. Он бы с радостью сидел так с Волхияром — человеком, да как об этом волку сказать — не знал. Раз не оборачивался, значит, ему и так было хорошо?

— А ты всё же… человек, или волк?

Тут очередь Волхияра пришла весело фыркать.

— У нас, Ваня, ипостаси не разделяют. Это как если тебя напополам разрезать, и спросить: ты больше левая часть или правая? — Ваня сидел и лыбился в огонь, а Волхияр продолжал. — Волком я сильный, быстрый, ощущаю всё острее, вижу дальше, слышу больше. А человеком я… — Волхияр замялся, голову отвернул. — Человеком я _чувствую_. Это не всегда приятно.

— Это уж точно, — согласился Ваня, вспоминая всё то, что он так или иначе чувствовал. Многое из того он мечтал бы забыть. А всё одно помнил.

— Но когда мы… любимся, — Волхияр снова глаза в глаза уставился, языком зубы сахарные обвёл, — то всегда люди. И когда женщина на сносях — не перекидывается. Не может, даже если бы и хотела. Так что сам думай.

Так, улёгшись вкруг догорающего костра, они и уснули. Но летние ночи коротки, а утро наступает, едва солнышко за край неба опустится да на другую сторону перекинется.

— Давай в этот раз вместе пойдём, — предложил Ваня поутру, когда волк после ночи подкрепился за троих.

— А давай, — согласился тот. — Конём обернуться али мышем?

Ваня на него серьёзно посмотрел.

— Собой, Волх.

И сам не понял, как на поляне вместо волка уже человек стоял, руками себя за плечи обнимая. Ваня тут же рубаху с себя стянул и другу кинул.

— Собой? — неверяще спросил Волхияр, рубаху Ванину на себя натягивая. — Зачем?

— Как — зачем? Чтобы вместе идти. Ты, случаем, язык шамоханский не знаешь?

— Знаю, — заторможенно кивнул Волхияр.

— Вот и отлично, — искренне обрадовался Ваня. — Будешь толмачом. Да что с тобой такое? Волх?

— Просто… — Волхияр задумчиво пожал плечами и вдруг поднял голову, в очи поглядел. — Никогда меня не просили собой обернуться. Волком, чтобы убивать — просили. Конём быстроногим — просили. Вороном — чтобы весть через полмира принести — просили. Даже мышем, чтобы подслушивать и шпионить. Но собой…

— Ну, — Ваня улыбнулся и хлопнул Волхияра по плечу так, что тот пошатнулся, — значит, я первым буду.

И пошёл в сторонку нужду справить. Заодно и угли тлеющие затушить.

— Первым, — тихо, себе под нос повторил Волхияр. — И единственным.

— X — 

Провели их без лишних вопросов окольными путями через весь дворец к самому Шамохану. А Ваня всё знай — по сторонам косится, не устаёт удивляться красоте и богатству чужестранному. Девицы вокруг Шамохана со сластями да напитками вьются, в одни прозрачные лоскуты замотаны, танцуют заманчиво, бёдрами покачивают. На руках и ногах их бубенчики серебряные мелодично звенят. Царь Шамохан сидит на резном троне из белой кости, сам поперёк себя шире. Смотрит с плохо скрываемой скукой. А рядом, Ваня глазам своим не поверил, развалившись на подушках, восседает дочь его любимая, младшая. Царевна Шамоханская. Вкруг неё художники сидят да малюют, кистями по холсту возят — портреты, значит, на продажу рисуют.

«Вот бы царь-батюшка увидал», — усмехнулся Ваня.

Шамоханка же ягодки заморские по одной отрывает и в ротик алый отправляет, пальчики жеманно облизывает. Засмотрелся на неё Ваня, так и стояли перед глазами грудки-яблочки и треугольник курчавых колец, что ему Волхияр показал.

Вдруг почувствовал Ваня, как друг его локтём в бок тычет, словно собраться просит. Говорит ему, явно переводя с чужих слов:

— Царь Шамохан, его Сиятельное Величество и Повелитель неба и земли, спрашивает, зачем мы явились пред его светлы очи.

Ваня недолго думал. Мысли сами собой заскакали, и просчитать план до мелочей не было возможности. И он решил ломануться напрямки сквозь чащу.

— Прибыли мы из далёкого Тридевятого царства послами от сиятельного царя Берендея из самого Белого Града. И хотим сосватать вашу младшую дочь, несравненную царевну Шамоханскую, за нашего царя Берендея.

Волхияр стоял и молчал. Только смотрел на Ваню янтарными глазами — блюдцами.

— Чего стоишь столбом? — зашипел Ваня. — Переводи. Слушай меня.

Отмер Волхияр, застрекотал на шамоханском, и с каждым его словом Ваня чувствовал, как тяжелее дышать становится — словно грозовая туча наползала.

Только договорил Волхияр, как вскочил с трона Шамохан, кулаком затряс, а царевна носик сморщила, что-то отцу кинула, явно нелицеприятное. Совсем озверел правитель. К дочери подскочил и зарядил рукой по тарелке с фруктами, из которой она ягодки ела. Та покатилась-зазвенела, ягоды рассыпались, малеватели картинки свои похватали и среди колонн белокаменных быстренько затерялись.

— Что там происходит? — спросил шёпотом Ваня.

— Семейные разборки, — так же тихо ответил Волхияр. — Непереводимая игра слов. Царевна, оказывается, с тем ещё характером. Бедный твой отец…

Ваня хмыкнул. Почему-то он в своём родителе не сомневался. Яблочек бы только достать молодильных!

Наконец, Шамохан высказался и успокоился, словно решил что-то. Вернулся на свой трон, сел поудобнее. И вдруг на чистом славянском сказал:

— Что ж, долго я ждал, только больше не буду. Отдам вам царевну, — он хищно улыбнулся, — приданое богатое соберу и даже выкупа не попрошу. Однако же… Попрошу меня, старого царя, потешить. Заскучал я. Если справитесь с заданием — соберу вам коней и снеди в обратную дорогу. Ну, а коли нет — не серчайте.

Ваня с Волхияром переглянулись. Плечами пожали. Службой больше, службой меньше, какая уж разница?

Царь Шамохан меж тем разулыбался, зубами жемчужными заблестел; а дочь его — напротив, сидела ни жива, ни мертва. Даже ягодку с пола подняла, в рот положила.

— Есть в моём стойле самые лучшие кони да кобылицы, но среди всех такой один — султанской породы. Ежели ты на нём усидишь, пока будет бить гонг — то заберёшь царевну, увезёшь своему царю Берендею. Если нет — то не обессудь. Головы ваши с плеч полетят. Тоже развлечение, — расхохотался Шамохан.

Не успели они согласиться, как царевна вдруг с подушек своих вскочила, что-то гневно защебетала на родителя, руками замахала. Тот лишь кистью повёл — и девчонка враз будто голоса лишилась. Губами шевелит — а звуков не издаёт.

«И этот чародей», — взгрустнулось Ване. А сам ещё подумал, что если не усидит он на султанском жеребце — так никакая плаха ему будет не страшна. Всё одно — кости не соберёт.

— Тогда, гости дорогие, до завтра, — кивнул им царь Шамохан. — Ешьте, пейте, гуляйте по саду дворцовому — ни в чём себе не отказывайте. А если нужно что будет — только в ладоши хлопните. И желание ваше тотчас постараются исполнить.

Слово своё Шамохан сдержал. Отвели их в хоромы такие, в каких Ваня никогда не жил. С одной стороны кровать под балдахином, да такая огромная, что весь отцовский потешный полк уложить можно. С другой — стол стоит, от явств заморских, вин да фруктов невиданных ломится. А посередине залы фонтан журчит хрустальный, слух и взор услаждает. Вкруг фонтана подушки раскиданы шёлком расшитые, хочешь, лежи на них, хочешь, сиди.

За фонтаном окна от потолка до пола настежь распахнуты, да за окнами сад видно зелёный, с деревьями да цветами южными, прицы яркие с ветвей на ветви перелетают, вскрикивают резко.

И так вдруг Ване тоскливо стало, так он по родимой сторонушке, по берёзкам да ромашкам белопёрым загрустил, что хоть волком вой!

Почувствовал, как на плечи руки легли сильные, уверенные.

— Что, Ванюша, не весел? Буйну голову повесил? Али перед испытанием заволновался?

— Да что того испытания, — вздохнул Ваня. — Двум смертям не бывать, одной не миновать. Вспомнил я о родной стороне, закручинился. Как там батюшка, не вернулись ли братья? Где бы ни спрашивал, никто их не видал. Сейчас, поди, все к ярмарке готовятся, шумно, весело кругом. А и ждут ли меня, или давно забыли-оплакали?

— Вот оно что, — тихо протянул Волхияр за спиной. Пальцы на плечах сжал, да мять стал так, что Ваня от боли поморщился. А потом хорошо вдруг стало, словно гора с плеч свалилась, камушками рассыпалась. — Тогда пора в обратный путь-дорогу поворачивать. Пока ты совсем не стосковался.

— Осталось дело за малым. На коне удержаться да строптивую царевну до батюшки довезти, — Ваня хмыкнул и повернулся, лицом к лицу Волхияра встал. — Чего ты, Волх? Сам не свой. Тоже родные края вспомнил?

Волхияр туман с глаз сморгнул. Улыбнулся натянуто.

— Хочешь, я за тебя коня объезжу?

— Ну уж, нет, — нахмурился Ваня. — Это моё испытание, значит, и мне ответ держать. Или думаешь, я в сторонке буду стоять, смотреть, как вредная коняга тебя по двору носит? А за меня не переживай. На тебе удержался — и на султанском жеребце удержусь. Не страшнее он волка-оборотня.

Улыбнулись они друг другу, по плечам друг друга похлопали. Волхияр меж тем к столу метнулся, голод задабривать. А Ваня походил вокруг, на перине полежал, воды из фонтана попил — да и вышел в сад. Не родная сторона, а всё одно — хорошо. Красиво. Жаль, что книжицу свою с зарисовками и угольков в дорогу не прихватил.

— Вот ты где, жалкий смерд! — воскликнула вышедшая на него из цветущих зарослей царевна. А с ней мамушки-нянюшки выползли, да как заправские загонщики по саду рассыпались. — И как ты посмел моей руки просить для своего старика?! Житье мое размеренное, устроенное нарушать?

— А хорошо ты для шамоханки-то на нашем говоришь, — улыбнулся Ваня. Почему-то, когда смотрел на царевну, представлял её такой, какой Волхияр показывал. И всё его смущение перед девицей царственной как туман под солнцем расходилось. Ишь, злющая какая. Ничего, найдет отец на тебя управу.

— Говорю хорошо, потому что я царевна, а не гаремная девка! И моё дело столько языков знать, сколько у нас на карте соседей и торговых союзов.

— А меня вот шамоханскому не учили. Нянька его не знала.

— Не удивительно. Вы, белаградцы, только мечом в щит и умеете бить, да к бочонку прикладываться. А всё туда же — вынь да положь шамоханскую царевну, прекраснейшую из невест.

— Не боишься из прекраснейших невест в прекраснейшие старые девы перейти? — Ване с девицей спорить не с руки, хоть та, видно, обидеть его норовила.

Фыркнула царевна. Отвернулась — только косой толстой, черной себя по бедру огрела. И отправилась восвояси, в те же кусты, из которых появилась. Видать, там её покои были. Но успела бросить на прощание:

— Гуляй сегодня, ешь вкусно, спи сладко. Скинет завтра тебя конь и растопчет, косточки по двору разнесёт. Никто ещё не удерживался, и ты не справишься. А толмачу твоему показательно при всем народе голову отрубят. Чтобы другим неповадно было. Не думала, что скажу, но, пожалуй, мне вас даже будет немного жаль. А теперь прощай.

И ушла. И мамки-нянки за ней потянулися. Хмыкнул Ваня, головой покачал. Вот и поговорили…

Ел Ваня сытно, отдыхал. С Волхияром лясы точил. Да заползла после слов Шамохановны в Ванино сердце змейка сомнений, обвила и стала сжиматься-разжиматься, дух выбивать.

Стемнело уж давно, пора и спать ложиться. Устроились они с Волхияром на кровати широкой, и чувствует Ваня — задыхаться начинает. А если и правда завтра помирать?

Вдруг прямо перед ним глаза жёлтые засветились. Рука на лицо легла, за щеку дёрнула.

— Что ты, Ваня?

— Думаю вот… Если не удержусь завтра — не дай им себя поймать-изловить, в темницу посадить. Беги да отнеси весть последнюю обо мне царю Берендею. Вот и весь мой тебе наказ.

Так близко Волхияр наклонился, что почуял Ваня шёлк волос и дыхание чужое, горячее, на лице.

— Ты, царевич, мне это брось. Не удержишься — я тебя из-под копыт выхвачу да сам сожру. Коню ничего не оставлю.

Фыркнул Ваня. И рассмеялся. В темноте потянулся, мягко лицо чужое от себя оттолкнул — прямо ладонью в губы попал, клыки кожу царапнули.

— Ладно уж. Придётся пуще воли держаться.

— Другое дело, — довольно выдохнул Волхияр да и упал рядом на спину.

Так и уснули они плечом к плечу, к большому испытанию готовясь. А что каждому снилось — то пусть пока тайной останется.

— XI — 

Настал день испытания. Ванюшу пришли умывать-одевать, кудри буйны завивать — чтобы, значит, взор Шамохана и царевны усладить. Волхияр же в уголочке сидит, смурной, на всю суету эту с сомнением смотрит.

— Тебя словно не на коня садить, а женить собираются, — бурчит он из своего угла. А когда все служки из их хором высыпались, вдвоём оставили, подошёл он к Ване, наклонился и проникновенно так спрашивает: — Ваня, а Ваня? Давай я за тебя на коне удержусь?

Ваня только отмахнулся. Сам сидит, волю в кулак собирает.

Тут и пришли за ними. Повели снова через ходы потайные, да теперь видно было, что не дворец кажут, а на смерть верную ведут — всё по тёмным-то коридорам, неукрашенным.

Вышли на улицу, солнышко уж поднялось, лучами золотыми землю умыло. А место странное, непривычное. Как поляна, только песком вся засыпана и частоколом огорожена. А за частоколом тем по верху лавки установлены в несколько рядов, и народу на них видимо-невидимо. Только вышел Ваня на свет божий — заголосили все, руками затрясли, платками яркими замахали.

Ну что ж, подумал Ваня, помирать так с музыкой. И вспомнил, как Волхияр съесть его пригрозил, и почему-то от воспоминания тепло и спокойно сделалось. Тот стоит рядом, косит на него янтарным глазом. По такому случаю волосы свои в косу заплёл, да набок уложил через плечо. А всё одно коса у него как змейка шелковая, по ткани ёрзает, угомониться не может.

— Удачи тебе, Ваня, — строго сказал Волхияр и отступил в тень.

Ваню же в спину вперёд толкают, а с другой стороны уж коня ведут. Да не абы как — вдесятером за цепи тянут, а тот упирается, борозды за своими мучителями оставляет.

Ваню же обида одолела. Если вдруг помирать сегодня — а всё, что ему сказали, это «удачи»? Ни тебе крепкого объятия молодецкого, ни наставления дружеского, ни взгляда глаза в глаза? Удачи — и прости-прощай?

Ну уж нет. Так мы не договаривались, думает Ваня. Брови нахмурил, с плеч руки стражников стряхнул, что те попадали. Наклонился, в руку песочка зачерпнул да меж ладонями растёр. Тут Шамохан поднялся — ему наверху трон переносной устроили, и стал речь держать. Что говорил — Иван не слышал. На коня белогривого смотрел. Что за порода, что за стать! Не зря султанцы по всему миру на вес золота ценились. Но сейчас Ваня иначе, как ворога не мог коня воспринимать.

Ударил гонг. Ваня шагнул — и пошёл к коню белоснежному. С него уж цепи все попадали, а служки разбежались, попрятались. Стоит он, глазом агатовым на Ваню косит, из ноздрей пар пускает.

Разбежался Ваня посильнее, да как прыгнет! Руками в гриву белую вцепился, ногу кое-как через круп перекинул — и тут же султанец начал под ним танцевать, кренделя выделывать да козлом прыгать. Да Ваня сам не лыком шит! Бёдрами стальным хватом в бока конские впился, кулачищами — в гриву, к шее мощной прижался, глаза зажмурил. А в ушах гонг звоном медным бьёт, только сердце быстрее гонга колотится.

Скакал-скакал султанец — то на дыбы встанет, то задние ноги подкинет — а всё не слетает ненавистный седок. Тогда разогнался бесь как следует и, просвет между рядами завидев, задними ногами оттолкнулся и взлетел, только хвостом длиннющим по частоколу и мазнул. Зрители завизжали, гонг остался далеко позади — чует Ваня, летят. Глаза зажмуренные распахнул — да и закрыл тут же. Страшно! Сидит на коне, ни жив ни мёртв, а тот пуще стрелы несётся.

Ну всё, думает Ваня, унесет меня на другую сторону замели, вовек домой не доберусь.

Да земля ближе оказалась. Нежданно, негаданно, встал конь как вкопанный со всего маху — Ваня-то кубарем через шею и перелетел, в мягкий мох приземлился. Глаза открыл — и видит.

Стоит рядом с султанцем Волхияр, руку к морде тянет, воркует ласково:

— Ты же моя красавица, ладушка, ты же моя хорошая девочка, обижал он тебя, окаянный? За гриву дёргал? Бока ногами своими длинными сжимал? Всё знаю, милая, всё ведаю. На вот сахарочек, красавица, не серчай. Научим его уму-разуму, нежностям-премудростям, не только железками кидаться да силою брать, — а коняга хоть и косится на Ваню с подозрением, однако подношение с руки Волхияровой берёт, губами бархатными по кубику снимает.

— Это что ты там коняге нашёптываешь? — поднялся Ваня, зад от иголок отряхнул. — Чуть до смерти он меня не укатал!

— Не слушай его, красавица, кушай сахарочек.

— Волх!

— Ну, что орёшь? — обернулся со знакомой усмешкою, а сам коня по губам да по морде шелковой так нежно наглаживает, что Ване вдруг жарко стало. — Видишь, кобылица это. А к ней подход нужен особый.

— Ворковать, как с возлюбленной? — усмехнулся Ваня, бок отшибленный потирая.

— А хотя бы и так. Если толк будет.

— Как ты тут оказался? — не выдержал Ваня. — Когда успел?

— Волком обернулся, пожитки наши захватил да снедь, да и в лесочек метнулся, ждать вас стал.

— Как же ты узнал, что она наружу меня понесёт? — удивился Ваня.

Вздохнул Волхияр. Повернулся, в глаза посмотрел.

— Так знал, что сам позвал. Язык они разумеют, если к ним не плёткой, а пряничком. Потому и предлагал свою помощь.

Ваня голову гордо поднял и молвил:

— Как видишь, я и сам справился.

— Ох, Ваня, — вздохнул Волхияр и улыбнулся, расслабился. — Твоя правда. И до́бро. Не хотел бы я другое видеть. Ну, что, надо в обратную дорожку собираться? На коне, хоть и султанской породы, вдвое дольше будет.

Ваня огляделся, приметил и суму седельную, и мешочки снеди. И даже попону, золотом вышитую, седло и уздечку. Вот молодец Волхияр!

— А как же царевна? Я ведь своё испытание выдержал. Надо и награду получить.

— Ох, Ваня… Послушай меня хоть раз. Никто тебе царевну-де́вицу не отдаст. Я по дворцу пробегал, слухов послушал — убьют нас, и концы в воду. Только что ещё народ потешили даром. Не отдаст Шамохан свою дочку, хоть и вздорную вредную девку, двум проходимцам с улицы.

— Значит, обманул?! — вскинулся Ваня, свирепея. Рукава засучил и своим ходом обратно, откуда кобылица принесла, направился. — Ну ужо я ему устрою…

— Погодь, Ваня, охолони, — Волхияр за рукав его поймал и на себя дёрнул, разворачивая. — Нельзя тебе вороча́ться. Обожди здесь, подружись с кобылицей. Я одна лапа здесь — другая там. _Пожалуйста_.

Наверное, это «пожалуйста» Ваню и остудило. Первый раз Волхияр его просил. Как тут отказать? Сел он, одёжку опустевшую подхватил, на тело чужое ладное старается не смотреть — глядит на кобылу, а та в сторонке траву щиплет, его словно и не замечает.

Перекинулся Волхияр и убежал.

Ваня же одёжу ещё теплую к себе прижал, сидит, раздумывает. Как с кобылой подружиться? Да и зачем… Не обязан же он всем нравиться. Вот волку нравится — и довольно.

Долго ли, коротко ли, вернулся волк, поперек спины ковер персидский шевелится. Скинул Волхияр его на мох-траву, обернулся и одеваться принялся.

— Добыл я тебе царевну. Только развязывать её я тебе не советую, — сказал он опешившему Ивану. — Она ругается так, что у сапожника уши в трубочку свернутся. Не то что у царевича.

Рассмеялся Ваня. А потом пуще прежнего задумался.

— И что же, везти её поперек седла, в ковёр замотанную?

— А хоть бы и так, лишь бы не верещала.

— Нет, Волхияр. Не могу я так. Де́вица всё ж-таки, батина невеста. Негоже так.

Тот оделся, отвороты на кафтане везде пригладил и руки на груди сложил — мол, давай. Рискуй.

Подошёл Ваня к ковру. А как царевну из него высвободить? Правильно. И стал Ваня ковёр по поляне раскатывать. А царевна пуще прежнего верещит от такого обращения.

— Ах ты, сын козла и индюка! Ты куда меня притащил! В лес дремучий! А ну повертался, и неси обратно к папеньке! Не то как зао…

И словно голос у неё отобрали.

Стоит девица-краса, ругается так, что вся уже красная, губами шевелит, слюнкой брызгает — а голоса нет. Вот так диво!

— Что это с ней? — удивился Ваня.

— Это я у Шамохана перстень стащил волшебный. Если камнем внутрь повернуть — так голос у неё пропадает. Видно, не раз доводила папеньку до белого каления, нанял чародея. Хорошая игрушка.

— Неправильно это как-то — нахмурился Ваня.

— Знаешь, что, — Волхияр подошёл и перстень с пальца стянул, Ване всучил. Царевна тут же рот открыла и заорала на одной высокой ноте, да так противно, что все волосы на руках дыбом встали. — Тебе карты в руки, ты с ней и возись. А мне шум этот не по душе.

Ваня перстень мигом на мизинец натянул и камнем внутрь провернул. Не было мочи терпеть этот звук, словно в голову гвоздь забивали.

— Так неправильно же? — нарисовал изумление на лице Волхияр.

— Да ну тебя… сейчас на шум всё Шамоханское царство сбежится.

— А я о чём?

Подкрепились они как следует, утром-то не довелось, и царевну угостили — только та отказалась. Волхияр настаивать не стал, её долю сам умял. Потом волком обернулся и оставил Ваню одного кобылицу седлать. А тот смутился — косится на него коняга, он к ней на шажочек с попоною — она от него. Что будешь с ней делать?

— Ну же… кхм, красавица. Девочка моя хорошая, славная лошадка. Иди сюда, оденемся красиво, как только царице среди коней и ходить. Смотри, вышивка золотая по попоне, а седло-то какое мягкое. Ну же, иди сюда… Беляна. Будешь Беляной, милая? Как по тебе имя придумалось, под твою стать…

Так Ваня ворковал, быстро приноровился, само из него полилось — и вроде чудится, а как посмеивается кто-то за спиной. Оглянулся — нет никого. Только царевна сидит, по ногам Волхияром связанная, дуется на весь белый свет.

— А волчара пусть слушает да на ус мотает, что с нежностями да приятностями я знаком, был бы повод применить. Не в пустую же их говорить, воздух сотрясать…

Так Ваня кобылицу заговорил, взнуздал да оседлал. Царевну первую посадил, сам за ней сел, ласково Беляну пятками огладил, попросил:

— Поехали, милая, — та и послушалась. Ах и иноходь у султанца! Ни кочки, ни ямки не почувствуешь.

Тут и волк из кустов показался, пристроился рядом. На Ваню глазом янтарным зыркает, зубы белые скалит.

— Так ты не совсем пропащий, Ваня? — говорит.

— Ты сам себе то придумал, сам лечить взял. А я здоровее некуда.

Фыркнул волк и побежал чуть вперёд, дорогу разведывать да от засад их отводить.

Долго ли коротко ли они ехали, только солнце успело несколько раз небо от края до края обежать. Царевна примирилась со своей участью, а может просто затаилась до поры, до времени. Пищу из рук Вани принимала хоть и без благодарности, да исправно. На Волхияра же вовсе внимания не обращала, словно нет его. Ваня как-то незаметно перстень повернул, чтобы голос царевне вернуть — а та всё одно молчит, волчицей смотрит.

Добрались они до Надымова царства. Тут Волхияр отозвал Ваню в сторонку и говорит:

— Не дело такую кобылицу этому бурдюку рваному, царю Надыму, отдавать. Давай-ка ты меня ему сведёшь, а я как смогу — сразу удеру.

— А с ними что? — Ваня в сторону Беляны и царевны шамоханской кивнул.

— Поищем в лесу охотничью сторожку. Девицу я усыплю, и запрём хорошенько, пущай отдохнёт. А Беляна и так дождётся. Скажемся обеим, что на охоту надо пойти.

Так и сделали. Нашли лесную избушку с крепкой дверью, Волхияр девицу одурманил, на лавку уложил да попоной укрыл, чтобы не мёрзла. Ваня дверь чурбачком дубовым подпёр да Беляне ноги спутал, чтобы не ушла далеко.

А сам отправился к царю Надыму.

Да не с пустыми руками. Волхияр рядом в образе Беляны вышагивал, а в кармане контракт магический лежал — сотворил его чародей-оборотень, чтобы Ваню от предательства надымова обезопасить. По нему султанец становился царским только после того, как Иван с клеткой Жар-Птицы из царства уберётся. И чтобы свидетелей сделки не меньше ста человек было.

Скрипел зубами царь Надым, вращал грозно очами — а делать нечего. Султанец белоснежный ему даже в снах являлся, так о нём мечталось. Хлопнул в ладоши — вынесли служки клетку с Жар-Птицей. Ваня аж глаза рукой закрыл — до чего ярко светится! Как костёр золотой!

Подписали они контракт, царь Надым кивнул — Ваня клетку забрал и был таков. Когда мимо проходил — кончиками пальцев ласково султанца по морде огладил. Вернулся с клеткой в лес, нашёл избушку охотничью. Жар-Птицу под крылечком пристроил, рубашкой старой накрыл, чтобы так ярко не светилась. Проверил, что все на местах — и развёл костерок, сел Волхияра ждать.

Только он первую корочку себе поджарил — скрипнула дверь за спиной. Царевна, сонно жмурясь на языки костра, вышла из избушки и уселась рядом, косу от огня пряча. Руку требовательно к Ване протянула.

— Если чего-то хочешь, — наставительно сказал Ваня, — надо слово волшебное сказать. Глядишь — и получишь.

— Ах, ты… — завелась было царевна, а Ваня головой покачал да хлебушек хрустящий, на огне поджаренный, в рот себе отправил. Стал другой на веточку нанизывать. — Откуда вы такие на мою голову? — вздохнула устало царевна.

— Из Тридевятого царства, из самого Белого Града, вестимо, — улыбнулся Ваня. И вдруг спросил: — А имя-то у тебя есть? Или тебя только Шамохановной кликать?

— Шахнияра я, — смилостивилась царевна. — У тебя сейчас хлебушек пригорит, — и прежде, чем Ваня успел, рукой его сцапала, взвизгнула, на шаровары парчовые уронила. — Горячо!

— Конечно горячо, только с огня, — Ваня руку обожжёную взял, на красные пятна посмотрел да полез в седельную суму — немного мази целительной и платочек шелковый у него были припрятаны. — Неужто так сложно попросить?

— Никогда ничего не просила, — гордо задрала носик Шахнияра. — И сейчас начинать не собираюсь.

— Понял, понял, — кивает Ваня, а сам ручку нежно мазью мажет да платочком вкруг обматывает.

— Ох, еле я от Надыма удрал! — из кустов вывалился Волхияр да и застыл на месте. На руку царевнину в Ваниных руках уставился. — Не вовремя я? Простите великодушно, — и, обогнув их по широкой дуге, скрылся в избушке. — Я спать буду. Больше не потревожу.

— Чего это он? — спросил Ваня у Шахнияры.

А та на него в ответ долго так, пристально посмотрела.

— Кто ж этих оборотней знает? Может, помнилось что.

— А… — Ваня кивнул, а сам ничего не понял.

— Посидишь со мной ещё? А то я что-то выспалась. Не хочу обратно на жёсткую лавку идти.

— А говорила, просить не умеешь, — усмехнулся по-доброму Ваня. — Посижу, раз нужно. Ты только, Шахнияра, бежать не вздумай. Волх всё одно догонит да возвернёт. Не серди его.

Царевна фыркнула. А потом вдруг смягчилась:

— Расскажи мне про Белый Град? Про суженого моего, царя Берендея… А то еду, как во тьму, ничего не знаю.

Это Ваня любил, про родную сторону рассказывать. Как сел на любимого конька — остановиться бы. И про град белокаменный рассказал, и про золотые маковки церквей, и про леса дремучие, и про ягоды сладкие да грибы ароматные не забыл. Про берёзы белоствольные да ромашки, и летние хороводы с кострами до неба поведал. Про речку-быструшку, что даже зимой не замерзает. Про снега глубокие да метели, когда в тепле под лучиной сильнее всего читать приятно. Рассказывал он Шахнияре о родной стороне, а та сидела да в огонь смотрела, глаза затуманены.

— А Берендей? — спросила тихо. — Какой он?

Тут Ваня замялся. Каким отец был, когда он только родился, Ваня не помнил. А потом… и хотелось бы доброго рассказать, да особо было нечего.

— Все портреты твои скупил, что были. Письма в ларце хранит, у самой кровати. Тоскует. Люба ты ему, — проговорил Ваня.

— А тебе не люба? — спросила вдруг Шахнияра томно и к Ване повернулась, очами чёрными в самую душу глядит, устами сахарными тянется… а Ваня на заду от неё как отпрыгнет, да на ногах вмиг очутился. Царевна же знай смеётся над ним, потешается.

— Ты мне шуточки эти брось, — сердито побранил её Ваня. — Я тебя царю-батюшке везу, а не чтобы поиграться-побаловаться.

— А если бы я молчала и сама не прочь была? Приласкал бы, приголубил девицу?

Ваня вздохнул и только головой покачал. Что вот у девиц этих на уме? Сам бес не разберёт.

— Спать иди-ка лучше, царевна. Завтра на рассвете в путь-дорогу. А я пойду Беляну проверю, не нужно ли чего.

Сказал так, а сам и рад от царевны улизнуть. Что только удумала! Увидел бы шутки эти Волхияр…

И на этом мысли ванины споткнулися. Увидел бы — и? А что «и» — не понятно.

Напоил Ваня Беляну да и пошёл обратно. В избушке Волх на полу спал, на кафтане, а Шахнияра на лавке калачиком скрутилася. Подпёр Ваня дверь изнутри чурбачком, да на него кружку с водой поставил. А сам лёг рядом с Волхом, грудью к спине, чтобы не могла царевна даже если захочет через них переступить. Мало ли, чего ей придумается.

— Чего трёшься о меня, — пробурчал сонно Волхияр. — Чай я не царевна.

— Спи уж, — хмыкнул Ваня и закрыл глаза. Сговорились они оба, что ли.

А вместе в тесноте спать всё ж теплее будет.

— XII — 

Жар-Птице царевна как дитя обрадовалась. Пока ехали, клетку в руках держала, ворковала с ней по-своему, что-то рассказывала. А та сидела, притихнув, глазом красным, огненным смотрела да слушала, словно понимала что.

Волх оттаял и больше не дулся — в то утро, как проснулись, Ваня с непривычки на него и руки, и ноги сложил, чуть не удавил — а тот не ругался вовсе, пошутил да и забыл. Ехали они спокойно по дороге на Тридесятое царство к царю Агромену, совсем недолгонько пути оставалось.

— В этот раз я сам пойду, — сказал Ваня, царевну с волком в лесу оставляя. — Прости, Шахнияра, но Жар-Птицу отдать надобно. Вижу, по нраву она тебе, однако ж я в дар её добывал.

— Добывал — так дари, — вздёрнула царевна носик точёный и отвернулась. А сама ненароком глаза утёрла.

Расстроился Ваня — а делать нечего. Агромена дурить он не собирался — ближайший сосед всё-таки. Да и мужик вроде нормальный.

— Ничего, — сказал ему Волхияр тихонько. — Не одна же она в целом свете. Одну добыли — и другую найдём.

Ваня улыбнулся и кивнул. И чуть ли не бегом понёсся к заставе Сограда. Ведь от Тридесятого царства до Тридевятого рукой подать. На коне быстром от силы день пути. Как же он, оказывается, по родным местам стосковался!

Агромен не обидел. Жар-Птицу трепетно принял, как ребёнок обрадовался. И яблок отсыпал отборных — золотистых, прозрачных, словно вчера только на яблоне висели. Отпустил с Богом, Ваня вороча́ется да песенку насвистывает себе под нос:

— «На что ж тебе василек?»  
«Чтоб я, младец, весел был».  
«На что ж тебе маков цвет?»  
«Чтоб я, младец, красен был».  
«На что ж тебе люб-трава?»  
«А чтобы меня любили, чтобы ласково хвалили,  
На высок терем водили, Пивцом-винцом поили,  
Калачами кормили!»

Вышел к своим, волк его сразу и спрашивает:

— Удалось?

Ваня во все зубы улыбается, мешок тяжёлый ему кажет.

— Ну и славно, — выдохнул Волхияр. Вроде с облегчением, а в то же время и тоскливо. — Значит, пришла пора нам расставаться, Ваня. Ваш путь налево, в Тридевятое царство. Мой же — на Север, в мои родные места. Помог я, чем смог, не серчай, если что не так, да вспоминай хоть иногда.

Ваня как стоял, так мешок и выронил — яблочки молодильные выкатились, по полянке разбежались.

— Как же так, Волхиярушка? А родителю показаться? А на свадебке погулять? Почто ты меня оставляешь?

— Не век же нам с тобой рука об руку ходить, — шутливо ощерился волк. А в глазах печаль-тоска колышется. — Надо и честь знать. Да ты обо мне помалкивай. Не то покоя тебе не дадут — будут вызнавать, где меня найти да как заполучить.

Нахмурился Ваня, упал перед волком на колени, за шею мощную, мохнатую обнял.

— Неужто не встретимся боле? — шепнул у самого волчьего уха. Опечалился сильно.

— Кто знает, — отвечал Волхияр. — Я порой по границе твоего царства бегаю. Если будет у тебя ещё один конь съедобный — глядишь, забегу на огонёк.

Рассмеялся Ваня, да больно грустным вышел смех.

— Ну, Ваня, будет… отпускай меня.

— Здрав будь, Волхияр Батькович.

— И ты не хворай, Иван Берендеич. Царевну Шахнияру охраняй, отцу помогай. Счастливого вам пути, — сказал и растворился в чаще, утёк в сумерки лесные.

Шахнияра меж тем яблочки хозяйственно обратно в мешок собрала и Ване протянула:

— Не кручинься, Ваня. Никуда твой оборотень не денется. Они знаешь, какой народ: если раз прилипли — больше не отлипнут ни в жизнь. Поехали лучше в Белый Град, а то стемнеет скоро, придётся в пути ночевать.

Так и случилось. Долго ли, коротко ли, а совсем стемнело. Ваня сидит в седле, думы тяжёлые думает, сердце успокаивает. Потрапезничали с царевной нехитро да улеглись под смородиновым кустом на попоне рядышком.

Сладко заснул Ваня, и сны его всю ночь мучали жаркие, томительные. Но такие сладкие, что просыпаться вовсе не хотелось.

Он и не смог. Как в черноту канул.

Плывёт Ваня в этой черноте, как в лодочке, его на волнах мягко качает. Пристаёт он к бережку и видит: сидит на том бережку Волк серебристый, да Шакал, да Кречет. Говорят они меж собой человечьими голосами.

— Что ж делать, Волхияр, всё мы выполнили, как надо. За водой живой и мёртвой метнулись, обряд провели по всем законам. Раз не возвернулся он — значит, уж далеко уплыл, — говорит женским голосом Кречет.

— Надо тебе его отпустить, брат, — вторит ей Шакал. — Ещё не поздно. Ещё сможешь оторваться, а со временем позабудешь. Век человеческий короток, лучше сейчас отрезать, чем вместе полжизни прожить и потом оставшуюся горевать.

— Дело Варн говорит, — подхватывает Кречет.

— Да как же мне его оставить? — вдруг взвивается на них Волк, скалит пасть. — Как отрезать, если я уж всеми четырьмя лапами увяз? Ведь тянуло меня сердце назад — не ходи, не оставляй! А я не послушал сам себя, гордость свою вспомнил… И что теперь делать? Как без него? Он ведь мой _эйна_ …

И так волк своё «эйна» выдохнул, что Ваню словно схватило и поволокло куда-то, за шкирку, быстрее, быстрее, да как сверху кинуло вниз, что он снова в черноту упал.

— XIII — 

Скоро сказка сказывается, да не скоро дело делается.

Открыл Ваня глаза, тело всё ломит, рук-ног не чувствует, словно нет их. Косится вниз — кто-то лежит на нём, как вьюнком обвил. Вдохнул Ваня поглубже, да поперхнулся, закашлялся — ох и больно, ох и жжётся!

Как вдруг Волхияр голову с его груди поднял, очами янтарными на него уставился, словно сам себе не верит, и вдруг кинулся обнимать, в уста, щёки и глаза целовать, а сам то ли плачет, то ли радуется.

— Живой… Ваня, живой!

— Ох, и долго же я спал, — прохрипел Ваня и, под поцелуи подставляясь, улыбнулся. Приятно, хоть и царапаются клыки немного.

Рассмеялся Волхияр, сжал в руках.

— Долго. А если бы не я — вообще бы не проснулся.

— Что тут было? — спросил Ваня. Смотрит вокруг — лежит на бережку ручья, грудь поперёк перебинтована. Ни кобылицы, ни царевны. — Где все?

— Ночью на вас разбойники наехали, кобылицу и царевну свели. А тебя… в грудь ранили. Чуть ты, Ваня, Богу душу не отдал.

— Ясно, — протянул Ваня, приподнимаясь. Тело всё ломило, нутро огнём горело, однако ж двигаться от этого ещё больше хотелось. — Значит, надо их от разбойников выручать?

Взгляд Волхияра мог обратить живое в камень, только на Ваню не действовал. Вздохнул он, разделся и перекинулся в волка. Начал кружить, отпечатки копыт нюхать, пока не взял след.

— Туда, Ваня.

Кивнул он и побежал следом, только кинжал свой на поясе мельком проверил — ничего разбойники с него не сняли. Видать торопились очень.

Пробежали они по тёмному лесу и вышли к избе — ни дать, ни взять, лешего усадьба. На привязи перед корытами с десяток коней стоит, а одиннадцатая поодаль — Беляна. В окошках крошечных отсветы мигают, как от свечей, из-за двери шум и гам.

— Пируют, черти, — прорычал волк.

— Не получится по-тихому, — вздохнул Ваня и достал из ножен кинжал. — Будем биться.

— Куда тебе биться? Я первым пойду.

Только Ваня волка опередил. Подскочил к двери да вежливо так стучится.

Тук-тук-тук.

Мигом в избе всё стихло.

— Кто там? — гаркнули из-за двери.

— Недруги, — честно ответил Ваня. — Отворяй дверь, пока я её не вышиб.

Ждать недолго пришлось. Дверь отворили, волк всё же вперёд юркнул, встал на проходе и ощерился. Ваня следом вошёл, окинул избу взглядом. Грязно, неубрано, кости да глиняные черепки под ногами хрустят. За столом длинным вся шайка-лейка сидит, рожи кривые-косые, пируют. А во главе стола — атаман. Бородатый, огромный, как медведь. Поднялся он на ноги и спрашивает:

— Кто таков будешь и что тут забыл?

— Давеча вы меня во сне убили, — держит ответ Ваня. — Теперича я проснулся и вас пришёл убивать.

Тихо стало, слышно, как свечки сальные шипят.

— Это кто ж тебя убивал, царевич? — прищурился вдруг атаман. — Когда мы мимо ехали, ты уж мёртвый лежал и холодный. А вкруг всё следами было истоптано.

Ване дурно стало. Мёртвый лежал. Холодный… Голова у Вани закружилась, в глазах потемнело. Только когда волк ближе подошёл и рядом встал, шерстью тёплой задевая — дурнота назад и отошла.

— А кто же, если не вы?

Атаман зло усмехнулся.

— Может, они? — а сам ближнему своему что-то на ухо шепчет, и тот бежит в угол, подпол отворяет. Тащит оттуда кого-то. — Не узнаёшь?

Лексей. Дрон. Живые…

Ваню как пыльным мешком по голове ударили. Стоят братья, лица белые, во рту кляпы торчат. Смотрят на него во все глаза, как на ожившего мертвеца — оно и понятно.

— Отдай мне их, — говорит он атаману. — И царевну вместе с кобылицей.

Все, кто в избе сидел, хором заржали. Подоставали отовсюду сабли-ножики, невзначай на Ваню направили.

— Смешно, одобряю, — отсмеялся атаман. — Если ты не заметил, нас больше. Да и… Что уж там, добыча в этот раз вышла знатная. Где это видано, посреди леса — султанская кобылица с мешком молодильных яблок, а рядом спит-почивает сама шамоханская царевна, — снова грянул дружный хохот. — Да ты проходи, царевич, гостем у нас будешь. Обещаю не убивать. Есть у меня к тебе дело. Собачку только свою отпусти погулять, чтобы под руку не лезла да не нагадила нигде.

Ваня на волка посмотрел с тоской. Что делать — не знает. Совсем растерялся. Как же так? Неужто братья его убили, царевну и кобылицу свели от жадности? Они же… всю жизнь вместе были? Знали друг друга?

Волк на него посмотрел, вздохнул да в сторонке улёгся, где почище было.

Подошёл Ваня к атаману, тот ближайшего своего разбойника спихнул, Ваню рядом усадил.

— Что за дело? — спросил Ваня.

— Да ты не груби, — улыбнулся атаман, бороду густую пригладил. — Дело стоящее. Братьев за него обратно получишь. А нет — так казню их завтра, на закате. Теперича, раз ты живой, мне в них нет прока. Только таскать за собой, кормить-поить, до куста водить. Хотел их отцу твоему за выкуп отдать. Наследники всё ж, хоть и с червоточинкой. А раз ты живой, а они убийцы, отец явно тебя на трон посадит. А братья твои лишние.

— От меня-то ты чего хочешь?

— Знаю я, что за собачка у тебя такая, — усмехнулся сально атаман, в угол с Волхияром поглядывая. — За такую собачку братьев отдать не жалко. Только условие есть.

— Что за условие? — устало спросил Ваня. Муторно было внутри избы и тошно, от атамана разило кислой брагой, от разбойников — вонью. Мысли все разбегались.

— Накинешь на него эту цепочку, — протянул он Ване тоненькую чёрную змейку, как ошейник с поводком, — и приведёшь ко мне. Отдашь из рук в руки. Тогда братьев живыми получишь. Слово атамана.

Ваня хмыкнул.

— Так он меня и послушается, цепочку наденет.

— А ты, царевич, не говори. Говорить необязательно. Слова только всё портят. Кто тебе ближе, родичи, хоть и оступившиеся, или чужак? Ну, а не хочешь — дело твоё. Отдам головы в мешке, свезёшь отцу.

Нахмурился Ваня.

— А с царевной что?

— Отцу вернём, — хохотнул атаман. — За выкуп, знамо дело. Как иначе?

— Мне время надо. Подумать.

— Ты думай, царевич, думай. Времени тебе до завтра, до заката. Помни только, что других братьев уже не будет. А этих и перевоспитать можно…

Встал Ваня, хохот за спиной оставляя. Пошёл к двери. Хоть и ступает ровно, а всё одно — шатается.

Вышли они с волком в ночь, побрели подальше от избы — за ними следом несколько человек вышли, чтобы проследить коней.

— О чём говорили? — спросил Волхияр.

— Ни о чём, — нахмурился Ваня да цепочку в руке сильнее сжал. — Тошно мне, Волх.

— Отчего?

— Я же мёртвый был! — не выдержал Ваня. Остановился. Кулаки пудовые стиснул. — Меня собственные братья прирезали!

Ничего не ответил Волхияр.

— И что делать будешь?

Дошёл Ваня до мха мягкого и упал в него, колени к груди подтянул, чтобы лицо мокрое спрятать.

— Спать, — сказал он устало. — Утро вечера мудренее.

И правда уснул. И не видел, как волк, рядом укладываясь, в правый его кулак нос свой сунул. Ощерился было, зарычал, чихнул, и… отвернулся.

Люди всегда оставались людьми. Сколько ты их не люби — всё одно предадут.

Утром Волхияр встал первым. Поохотился, пробежался по росе, разведал лесную избу. Хоть разбойники и устроили вчера пир, а атаман у них тёртым калачом оказался. Везде сторожей расставил, да ещё пара разбойников кругом ходила, кусты оглядывала. Не подобраться незамеченным.

Тошно ему было и больно. Как тогда, в капкане в лесу. Знал, что один только путь — лапу себе отгрызть и, превозмогая боль, отлежаться, пока новая не отрастет. Так и с Ваней надо было поступить. А всё не выходило. Ну, может, в этот раз всё само собой случится.

Когда вернулся, Ваня уже не спал. С кинжалом своим игрался, в старую сухую берёзу кидал. Сам смурнее тучи — не ест, не пьёт, думу думает. Когда солнышко в зенит встало, перекинулся Волхияр. Оделся как подобает, косу заплёл и пошёл к Ване.

— Что, Ваня, ты не весел? Что головушку повесил? — грустно улыбаясь, спросил он.

А Ваня вдруг обернулся да на шею ему упал, стиснул со всей силищей, на плечо слёзы льёт.

Волхияр глаза закрыл. Ну, думает, сейчас наденет чародейский поводок. Прощай, Ваня, не поминай лихом.

А Ваня как завоет:

— Не держи зла, Волхиярушка, задумал я дело недоброё, чёрное, а осуществить не могу. И за то, что задумал, сам себя ненавижу. И за то, что сразу не сказал — ещё больше. Сожри меня, что ли, нет больше мочи терпеть…

Очнулся Волхияр. Ваню обнял, по спине широкой, подрагивающей погладил.

— Будет тебе рыдать, Ваня. Сказывай всё сначала, может, придумаем, как твоему горю помочь.

Сели они под берёзку, тут ему Ваня всё и поведал. Про дело атаманово, про братьев, про то, как их на закате казнят.

— Дёшево же он меня выменять решил, — зло ощерился Волхияр. — А ведь за ручного послушного оборотня любой царь озолотит.

— За ручного? — не понял Ваня.

— Цепочка эта из адамантита сделана. Мы его на дух не переносим — он оборотням кожу жжёт, мысли туманит, воли лишает. А если такую цепь заговорить, так можно оборотню любую волю навязать. Скажут мне: «Убей Ваню», за цепочку дёрнут — я и убью. И не вспомню, что…

Волхияр замолчал.

Ваня сидел рядом, голова ниже плеч, кудри буйны лицо завесили — знай только носом хлюпает. Дошло до него, наконец, какого он зла мог натворить. Братьев жалко, конечно. Но Волх… он в их бедах точно не виноват.

— Только знаю я, Ваня, как твоему горюшку помочь. Слушай меня и делай, как я скажу. В часового, что у входа дежурит, сможешь в лоб кинжалом попасть? Арбалет я только у него видел. Остальные не так страшны, как хотят казаться.

Ваня опешил. В очи янтарные заглянул, закивал часто. Убьёт ли он человека? Если так нужно — то убьёт. Не всё же только дразниться.

— Значит, слушай сюда, царевич. Сделаем мы так…

— XIV — 

Сделал Ваня всё так, как ему атаман объяснил. Цепь накинул волку на шею без единого слова — и у того глаза остекленели. Повёл он его к избушке, на цепочке тащит, песенку насвистывает, чтобы о себе караульных оповестить.

В избе их уже ждут. Атаман светится от довольства, на волка поглядывает. А Ваня хмурится, волка подводит, цепочку из рук в руки передаёт.

— Освободи моих братьев, — просит.

— Да пожалуйста.

Дверь в подпол по его приказу отперли — и в тот самый момент Ваня развернулся и с размаху кинжал свой через всю избу метнул. Тот с хрустом в лоб караульного вошёл.

Что тут началось!

Ваня, как и было оговорено, к подполу метнулся и кубарем вниз скатился. Крышка сверху захлопнулась — а наверху словно бойня. Крик, шум, кровью свежей запахло. Не видел Ваня, не слышал, как Волхияр атаману сказал:

— Знать тебе надобно, если не своей ты рукой цепь надевал, так никакой адамантит оборотня на привязи не удержит, — и вырвал ему горло.

Рядом завозились, задышали шумно.

— Лексей? Дрон? Это вы?

И хоть помнил Ваня, что они один раз его уже убили, всё равно родным обрадовался. Глаза скоро к темноте привыкли, Ваня руками поводил и нащупал чьё-то лицо, кляп вынул.

— А ну руки убрал, смерд! А то палец откушу! — завопила царевна. А у Вани гора с плеч — живая, в порядке!

— Тише ты. Это я…

— Ваня? Но тебя же… убили.

— Знаю. Братья собственные укокошили.

— Братья? — искренне удивилась царевна. — Я видела, как тебя атаман убил. Саблю до половины в грудь вогнал. Так ты живой, или мне уже мерещится? Я умираю?

А Ваня почувствовал себя легче пёрышка. Такая радость его затопила, что потянулся он и крепко сжал царевну, облобызал, куда попало.

— Пусти, блаженный… Меня же волк твой сожрё…

Но Ваня уже и не держал. Братьев распутывал, обнимал, их истории слушал, как они оба в руки разбойников попали, когда на той развилке у камня один прямо, а другой налево поехали. То плакали, то смеялись, а меж тем наверху совсем тихо стало.

Крышка погреба распахнулась, на миг ослепляя.

— Все целы? — спросил Волхияр, заглядывая внутрь. — Ну и до́бро! Выбирайтесь. Только царевне глаза закройте. Не для девичьих глаз зрелище.

— Я и сама могу закрыть, — отозвалась в своём привычном тоне Шахнияра. — Не нужно утруждаться.

Однако Ваня, как вылез первый, глаза ей широкой своей ладонью всё-таки закрыл.

Что тут творилось… Кишки по стенам развешаны гирляндами, головы-руки-ноги отдельно, тела выпотрошены. Вонь убоя стоит такая, что Ваня не сдержался — согнулся в три погибели и опорожнил желудок.

— Идём, Ванюша, — похлопал его по спине Дрон. — Идём отсюда на воздух.

Из избы Лексей вынес большую початую бутыль самогона. Царевна Шахнияра взяла под уздцы Беляну, проверила привязанный к луке седла мешок с молодильными яблочками. Дрон выбрал всем по коню, остальных к их стременам привязал — не пропадать же добру?

Ваня, как отошли, попросил у старшего брата чарку. Налил себе самогону и выпил. Закашлялся с непривычки, налил снова и опять в себя опрокинул. И отправился Волхияра искать.

Не сложно то было — кровавые следы в лес вели, не пропустишь.

Шёл Ваня за ними, в голове шумело, ногам тепло стало. Про первого своего убитого человека давным-давно позабыл. Так и вышел он к лесному озерцу. Смотрит — стоит Волхияр по колено в воде, волосы свои яростно трёт. В крови весь перемазан — от макушки до… зада. Завидел его — ощерился.

— Отвернись! — крикнул. — Не смотри на меня!

Ваня постоял-постоял. И принялся раздеваться. Со спины ведь не отмоется сам, помощь нужна.

А если люб, то какая разница, в крови или в чём ещё? Глупый волчище.

— XV — 

— Обмыться бы после этого погреба хоть немного, — вздохнул мечтательно Лексей. Три чарки самогонки приятно растеклись по телу, расслабили и навевали дремоту.

— А тож! — поддержал неунывающий Дрон. — Младшой наш только куда-то запропастился.

Царевна вышла из леса, косу свою переплетая.

— Вы только к озеру сейчас не ходите, — сказала. — Там… занято.

— Занято — так занято, — согласились благодушно спасённые. — Нам не к спеху.

— XVI — 

Долго ли, коротко ли, а добрались они все вместе до самого поворота на Белый Град, откуда уже стены белокаменные виднеются да маковки церквей блестят приветливо. Справа — поле подсолнечное простирается, слева — лес дремучий, непролазный. А внизу под ногами да копытами дорога.

Спешился тут Волхияр, уздцы своей лошадки Ване передал.

— Дальше мне никак нельзя. Расстанемся здесь, — сказал жёстко, а у самого руки дрожат. — Здравы будьте, Ваню берегите, да про меня не сказывайте никому.

— Здрав будь, чародей, — отозвались братья.

Шахнияра ручкой помахала, улыбаясь загадочно. Ваня же спешился, шагнул ближе и обнял крепко. И, пока тот не убежал, мазнул нежно губами Волхияру по волосам:

— Возвращайся…

Что за чудной народ эти волки. Сколько ни люби — они всё в лес смотрят.

Ехать оставалось совсем ничего. Не успели они к воротам подъехать, как грянули трубы, возвращение сыновей возвещая.

Ваня на радостях царевну препоручил заботе братьев, а сам во весь опор и мешком яблок наперевес к царскому терему поскакал.

— Батя! Батя! Ты где там? — кричал Иван, пока по лестнице взбегал наверх. Царь-батюшка нашёлся на балконе — стоял, их высматривал, родимый.

— Вернулся, Ваня, — обернулся царь Берендей и так крепко сына младшего обнял — чуть не задушил. — Живой вернулся! Что за чудо!

— И яблок тебе привёз! — похвастал Ваня мешком.

— Да к бесам их, эти яблоки… Мои сыны вернулись, живые-здоровые, я уж и ждать перестал… помирать собрался.

— Ты мне это брось, — заволновался Ваня, начал мешок развязывать. — На-ко яблочко съешь. А лучше два. Нет, три. Вот ещё одно. Жуй-жуй, не… смотри так.

Споткнулся Ваня о слова от удивления. На его глазах седые волосы отца отросли, пшеничной свежестью наливаясь. Борода напротив укоротилась, кольцами завилась. Лицо подтянулось и округлилось, плечи широкие расправились, грудь и руки мясом налились, аж кафтан на отце затрещал. Глядит Ваня на красавца царя Берендея, язык не поворачивается «батюшка» сказать. Глаза голубые, озорные, не то что прежде, да и выше стал сына на полголовы.

Берендей яблоки дожевал да огрызки за перила выкинул. Улыбнулся сыну. Обнял крепко и поцелован в маковку, в буйны кудри.

— Спасибо тебе, Ваня. Помню, обещал я желание исполнить. Есть ли что заветное у тебя? Что угодно исполню.

Смутился Ваня, замялся. На ум только волк шёл, а больше ничего.

— Хочу я, батя, попросить у тебя лошадь повыносливее, да припасов чуток. Да чтобы ты меня благословил, и на все четыре стороны отпустил. Не весь я ещё мир видел, не всех людей посмотрел, да и себя не сполна показал. Отпустишь?

Рассмеялся по-доброму Берендей.

— Отпущу, Ваня. Разве тебя теперь удержишь?

За спиной раздался шум. Девичий звонкий голос издалека слыхать.

— И где ваш царь? Я сюда ехала-ехала, столько лишений вытерпела, у разбойников в подполе сидела, а он не может выйти, невесту встретить? Ну, попадись он… мне.

Видел Ваня, как Шахнияра взглядом с царём встретилась. Да и пропали оба. Вокруг все притихли, чтобы чуду не мешать, а потом пуще прежнего забегали — к свадебке готовиться да пиру такому, чтобы всю радость привалившую отпраздновать.

Остался Ваня на балконе один. Стоит, вдаль смотрит — улыбается. Ветер ему кудри треплет, в щёки румяные целует. Поднял он руку свою, углядел кольцо с камнем да и стянул его с пальца. Размахнулся и кинул метко — кольцо то в колодец с журавлём угодило. Видно, на счастье.

— XVII — 

День Ваня вытерпел, два — со скрипом. На третий день встал из-за стола, ноги-руки воедино собрал и вышел из трапезной. Солнышко уж к вечеру клонилось, окрашивало небо алым. Есть больше не хотелось. Пить больше не хотелось. Даже танцевать было невмоготу. Хотелось Ване… в лес.

Вышел он на задний двор, обмылся кое-как из колодца и понял — если сейчас не уедет, то надолго застрянет. Собрал на кухне снеди богатой, вещей кое-каких взял да одеяло тёплое, несколько перстней на пальцы нанизал — чтобы было чем расплатиться в случае нужды. Да и вышел на двор к конюшням.

Батя любую лошадь взять разрешил — и чёрным делом подумал Ваня о Беляне, да устыдился. Царевнино приданое — как можно? Прошёл он по ряду, выбрал себе жеребца спокойного, выносливого, серого в яблоках. По морде его погладил, сказал:

— Надеюсь, тебя никто не съест.

Стал его чесать, седлать да из стойла выводить.

— Ненадолго ты дома задержался, — донеслось до него из-за спины.

Сердце тут же вскачь пустилось. Обернулся Ваня — стоит Волхияр, разодетый по-походному, денник подпирает. Улыбается ласково, и от улыбки той клыки выпирающие чуть обнажились, так и тянет пальцем их попробовать.

— Ненадолго тебя хватило по лесу бегать, — ответил Ваня, улыбкой своей душу, и сердце, и потроха в придачу выдавая.

— Скучно в лесу… без тебя, — добавил Волхияр тихо. Голову набок склонил, смотрит янтарными очами так, что сладость в груди растекается — и тут же вниз живота скатывается.

— Значит, вместе поедем? Куда?

— Не кудыкай, — усмехнулся Волхияр, делая шаг навстречу. Ближе, ещё ближе, пока руками загребущими не добрался. — На Севере был? Не был? Значит, туда и поедем. А дальше посмотрим.

А клыки его вовсе не царапали. Если только совсем чуть-чуть.

_Конец?_

______________________________  
*eina (ирл.) — единственный 


End file.
